Distortion
by RemOzwell
Summary: esta historia es una distorcion de la realidad en la que vivo creando un mundo de fanasias provinientes de un videojuego las cuales resultaron sen realidad
1. Chapter 1

_**Distortion**_

**-ANTES DE COMENZAR-**

Los personajes escritos en la siguiente historia son en su mayoría sacados de la vida real, las actitudes y pensamientos de los mismos trate de hacerlas lo más parecido a los originales como mi lógica fuere posible.

Espero sea de su agrado

**-CAPITULO I-**

Mi nombre es José Ureña, tengo 20 años de edad y ya llevo un año estudiando Multimedia en el Instituto Tecnológico De Las Américas (ITLA).

Desde que mi infancia siempre me sentía fuera de lugar, siempre creyendo que había nacido en el lugar o tiempo equivocado, pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo imaginando otros mundos que hubieran sido mucho más geniales de haber nacido. Desde siempre me apasiono las historias, comics, juegos y cartoons dedicados a este género, sentía como si fueran la vida en la que se equivocaron al momento de yo nacer, por esta razón quería ser animador, para al menos estar más cerca de aquella vida que anhelaba.

Aunque estudiaba Multimedia en mi pecho aun sentía que algo pasaba, que algo no cuadraba, al comienzo creía que solo me sentía solo por el hecho de nunca haber tenido a alguien a mi lado como mi pareja… que equivocado estaba…

Todos los días me levantaba temprano, alistaba, tomaba mi desayuno y salía a estudiar para poder cumplir mi "sueño" de ser animador de videojuegos. Un día como cualquier otro mientras caminaba cerca de un parque llamado "el club de los trinitarios" el cual tenía que pasar siempre para llegar a mi casa vi a un chico con un traje muy raro y una espada en forma de llave muy parecida a la del juego "kingdom hearts". Como siempre tuve los pies sobre la tierra a pesar de mis ya anteriormente mencionados fantasías pensé en que seguramente era un cosplay, pero de igual manera me acerque, no todos los días veía a otro fan de una saga tan genial como lo era kingdom hearts. Al estar más cerca de este pude ver que sus ropas, aunque no eran iguales a las de nadie en el juego, conservaban cierta similitud con el mismo. Tenía una chaqueta y bermudas de color rojas con guantes negros (todas con muchas decoraciones) en su hombro un trozo de armadura y en su mano la llave espada de nombre artema (una de mis favoritas).

Le iba a hablar pero me di cuenta de un gran charco de sangre que había a sus pies y me sorprendí y a la vez me dio un pequeño escalofrió porque no acostumbraba a estar en medio de este tipo de situaciones. Fui con él y poniéndole la mano en su hombro le pregunte –oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas que llame a una ambulancia o algo?- el chico solo me ignoro mirando al frente como si hubiera alguien o algo.

Trate de ver algo fuera de lo común, quería saber lo que ese chico estaba viendo pero de repente el chico se paró, con su mano desnuda me empujo y empuñando su llave espada salto hacia su frente el cual yo seguía sin ver nada hasta que vi el suelo. Una criatura totalmente oscura con ojos amarillos comenzó a salir del suelo, no era nada más ni nada menos que un sin corazón gigante con un agujero en el pecho en forma de un corazón, sabía que lo había visto en los juegos pero siempre fui pésimo aprendiendo los nombres de los mismos.

Aquel chico comenzó a golpearlo y ser golpeado ferozmente por el sin corazón, ya estaba muy cansado como para ganarle, así que fui a tratar de ayudar al menos en lo más mínimo… pero solo fui un estorbo… el sin corazón gigante me lanzo una esfera oscura a lo que el chico se puso frente a mi recibiendo el impacto de lleno y cayendo al piso. Yo rápidamente lo agarre muy tembloroso y enojado conmigo mismo. Intente pedir perdón pero aquel chico me sonrió y me extendió su llave espada, y aunque no la quería al comienzo, termine aceptándola y viendo cómo se desvanecía aquel chico… ni siquiera tuve la sensatez de preguntarle su nombre… siempre odie ser la causa del sufrimiento de otros y esta vez no solo lo hice sufrir, yo era el causante de su muerte…

Con aquella furia empuñe la llave espada y corrí contra aquel sin corazón gigante con la esperanza de poder vengarlo pero este alzo su puño y al chocarlo con el suelo genero una onda de choque que me mando a volar e hizo que chocara con un árbol dejándome inconsciente, lo último que vi fue la figura de un anciano antes de terminar de cerrar mis ojos.

Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro, lo primero que pensé fue que mi hora había llegado, que ya estaba muerto… hasta que vi un auto que cruzo la calle que quedaba en frente y me di cuenta que solo estaba de noche, lo cual me dio mucha vergüenza a pesar de que nadie más me estaba viendo. La llave espada se había ido por lo que me levante y saque mi celular para ver la hora el cual tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de mi padre. Al ver esto tome rápidamente mi mochila y me apresure a llegar a mi casa.

Al entrar me abundaron con preguntas de porque había llegado tarde, que me paso por mis ropas rotas, etc. (típicas preguntas paternales) aún no había asimilado todo lo ocurrido por lo que solo les dije que no se preocuparan y me fui a dormir a mi cuarto esperando que todo quedara en el pasado… al menos eso intente porque no fue hasta las 3:00 A. M. que pude conciliar el sueño.

Por suerte al otro día era sábado y no tenía clases, así que me pare a las 10:30 A. M. (hora en que la electricidad llegaba a mi sector) y prendí la computadora para buscar cualquier tipo de información relevante a lo que me había pasado, al final no tuve suerte para nada y decidí salir a caminar. Me bañe cambie y al momento me salir les dije que caminaría un rato a mis padres y estos me preguntaron si estaba enfermo porque yo nunca salgo y mucho menos solo a caminar, solo reí y Salí.

Volví al lugar donde todo había pasado y al parecer era como si no hubiese pasado nada, los chicos jugando pelota y los adultos mirando normalmente. Al ver esto solo pensé que fue un mal sueño y decidí volver a mi casa pero en el camino me encontré con un señor con un cosplay de eraqus, un maestro del mismo juego de kingdom hearts, este me dijo que soy apto para usar la llave espada, intente evitarlo por si tenía un tornillo flojo pero antes de hacerlo aquel señor extendió su mano invocando la misma llave de eraqus a lo que me sorprendí y asuste bastante. El me pidió hablar un poco y pues yo, al ver esta escena fuera de lo natural, acepte.

Nos sentamos en el parque y comenzó a explicarme que las llaves espadas pueden abrir cualquier cerradura, hasta las del corazón y que los sin corazones son personas que sucumbieron a la oscuridad, cosas que yo ya me sabia de ante mano por lo que le dije que saltara toda la explicación básica a lo que accedió.

Me dijo que si quería podría entrenarme pero que tendría que irme por tres años de mi mundo, esto último me dejo emocionado a primera vista pero luego pensé en mis estudios, familiares y seres queridos por lo que pensé en rechazarlo pero antes de eso me dijo –sé que es difícil esta decisión, por esto te dejare pensarlo, cuando te decidas en venir llámame con esto- extendió su mano y me entrego una pequeña estrella la cual guarde en mi bolsillo girando un poco la cabeza pero al volver a ver hacia donde se encontraba eraqus ya no estaba.

Me dejo con el pensamiento acerca de qué hacer, no me preocupaba mi futuro porque matando sin corazones podía generar fondos para sustentar a mi familia y demás pero el hecho de irme por tres años sin decirles a donde era muy duro. Así que dure la semana entera pensando.

El lunes tenia clases de video con algunos amigos y compañeros, entre ellos hay una amiga llamada Nicaury, aunque entre nosotros nunca hubo la más mínima atracción nos volvimos muy unidos y pues paso a ser una persona muy importante. Ese día la verdad no quería hablar con nadie y la ignore sin querer haciéndola sentir mal y preocupándola.

El martes tuve clases en la mañana con otra amiga llamada Rosangel, me noto algo extraño porque no había dormido y me pregunto que tenía, yo, siempre de callado con lo que pasa, solo dije que era por las tareas y eso. Esa noche me encontré con Nicaury y nuevamente la ignore, no sabía porque pero no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos. Ese mismo día en la noche por fin me decidí, me iría con eraqus.

El miércoles y ultimo día que iría al ITLA me decidí con despedirme de todos, en la mañana vi a Nicaury y trate de hablar con ella pero estaba muy enojada por mis dos últimas metidas de pata, realmente trate de hablar con ella pero sin resultado. Solo la veía en la mañana y al no poder hablarle sabía que tenía que darle tiempo; me encontré con otra amiga llamada Cindy y le dije que quizás no me vería mas y pues se soltó a llorar y preguntarme el porqué, no podía decirle por lo que use de excusa que debía ir al campo donde no había internet, por suerte me creyó… casi; después vi a Mariela, esta si sería difícil, al momento de decirle no se tragó un carajo y solo me miraba con su mirada punzante que me hacía confesar pero por suerte se tenía que ir y me dijo que le dijera luego; Salí del itla y me detuve antes de mi parada para ir a casa de Joan, uno de mis más antiguos amigos, con él era más fácil, solo me dijo que tenía su apoyo y que si algún momento lo necesitase que él estaba ahí para todo (nuestro nivel de apoyo mutuo es una de las cosas por las que nos consideramos mejores amigos).

Ya me había despedido de casi todo el mundo que podía ver en físico, me faltaban Nicaury y Lesly, así que al momento de salir de casa de Joan fui directamente a casa de Nicaury. Esta me recibió con un golpe en el hombro muy enojada, yo la abrace de empalagoso y solo recibí otro más. Luego de varias disculpas y varios golpes me perdono y pude darle las malas noticias. Ella comenzó a llorar y solo me quedo abrazarla fuertemente para reconfortarla a lo que me dijo que cuando vuelva que la busque de primero a ella y yo accedí para que se sintiera mejor. Después de eso Salí a mi casa.

Al momento de llegar a casa me conecte en Facebook y comencé dejar mensajes a aquellas personas que aunque Vivian lejos de mí no dejaban de ser importantes. No quería verlos llorar porque me sentiría horrible, así que desactive el chat, deje los mensajes y rápidamente me desconecte para dormir.

Al otro día ya era jueves, el día que planie irme, no tenía clases así que me desperté tarde como siempre pero en vez de tomar la computadora tome un lápiz y papel. Escribí una nota para mis padres y demás familiares diciéndoles que no se preocuparan que estaría bien y esas cosas. La deje en un lugar visible y Salí a casa de Lesly para luego irme para siempre.

Llegue a casa de Lesly y tocando la puerta esta me abrió un poco sorprendida ya que acordamos que no la visitaría y que nunca iba sin antes avisar. Le pedí hablar un momento a lo que accedió, aunque no podía hablar nada acerca del viaje se lo conté a ella porque nunca fui bueno ocultándole cosas y porque ella conocía bastante bien ese mundo al igual que yo.

Al final lo tomo bien, tan bien que creía que no me creía nada así que me pare y saque aquella estrella que me había dado eraqus y mientras le daba mi sonrisa de despedida la estrella comenzó a brillar creando un destello que me mando a volar por el cielo.

Cuando aterrice estaba en un castillo grande de color crema, tenía un área de entrenamiento y mucho campo amplio, parecía un sueño. Yo comencé a ver el alrededor hasta que en un punto choco con alguien y ambos caemos al piso. Comencé a acariciarme la cabeza de dolor y gritando dije –¡esa madre dolió!- a lo que me contesto – ¿ha pues tú crees que a mí no me hizo nada?-, al escuchar esa voz tan familiar alce la cabeza muy rápidamente y me encuentro a Lesly frente a mi sacándome la lengua.

Muy sorprendido le pregunto -¿para qué carajos viniste?- y ella con su sonrisa de siempre me contesta –jeje me volveré maestra también-

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO I-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO II: ENTRENAMIENTO-**

Llegando a tierra de partida me encontré con nada más ni nada menos que la chica mejilluda de Lesly. Al comienzo me sorprendí y luego le dije un poco serio –óyeme enana!, ahora mismo te devuelves que no quiero que te pase nada- y ella como siempre me miro con cara de aburrida diciendo muy calmadamente –en serio?, tú crees que yo dejar de ser una maestra de la llave espada?- a lo que le respondí –si…?- aun sabiendo que no me haría nada de caso e igual me seguiría y efectivamente, solo se rio negando con la cabeza a lo que le suspire y agarrándole ambas mejillas le sonreí y le dije –está bien, pero nada de locuras y hay que ver que dice Eraqus primero, está bien?- ella acepto lo que le dije diciendo que no me preocupara por ella y ambos partimos al gran castillo que se encontraba en el centro de tierra de partida.

Llegando al castillo vimos una gran puerta de color marrón en el frente, parecía ser la puerta principal, por lo que yo comencé a tocar varias veces y al ver que no había respuesta la abrí y entramos lentamente.

El lugar era bastante amplio, digno de un castillo como lo era tierra de partida, las paredes eran de color blanco adornadas con unas hermosas vidrieras y era color crema con alfombras azules.

Dentro nos encontramos con el maestro Eraqus el cual estaba sentado en un trono justo frente a nosotros con una de sus nudillos en su mejilla con una cara un poco melancólica. Luego nos vio y levantándose me miro un poco feliz por haber aceptado el venir pero al ver a Lesly su cara no fue lo que esperaba, al comienzo creía que se enojaría por venir con alguien más pero solo estaba sorprendido y se acercó a ella y le dijo – ¿qué haces aquí jovencita?- yo trate de explicarle lo que paso como si hubiese sido un error pero Lesly abrió su boca sonriendo despreocupadamente diciéndole – ¿qué más?, ¡Volverme una maestra de la llave espada!- Eraqus solo la miro unos segundos más y volteándose contesto –está bien, entrenare a ambos- yo solo me quede con la boca abierta por lo fácil que la había aceptado, tanto que fui con él y le pregunte por qué la acepto de una manera tan fácil a lo que me contesto muy seriamente –es simple, una persona que no tenga el poder de la llave espada en su interior hubiera muerto a el viaje- al escuchar esas palabras un miedo entro rápidamente en mí solo al imaginarme que Lesly pudo haber muerto por mi culpa. Gire la cabeza viéndole la cara y note su gran felicidad por lo que me pude calmar y acercarme para jalarle las mejillas y joderla un poco de lo afortunado que era.

Luego de eso Eraqus nos dio un recorrido por el lugar mientras nos explicaba como seria nuestro entrenamiento. Este consistía al comienzo entrenar nuestro cuerpo de lunes a viernes con ejercicios básicos mientras llenábamos nuestra mente con todo lo que teníamos que saber acerca de ser un maestro de la llave espada, los sábados nos enseñaría los aspectos básicos y lo más importante de todo, invocar nuestras propias llaves espada. Luego de enseñarnos las áreas básicas del castillo, el área de entrenamiento, el lago, etc. nos llevó a lo que serían nuestras habitaciones por los siguientes 3 años, la mía era de color azul, tenía un estante con varios libros de diversos temas pero en su mayoría de cosas relacionadas con la llave espada, no era fan de la lectura pero solo en computadora porque mis ojos se cansaban rápido pero en físico no tenía muchos problemas que digamos, solo mi extensa e infinita flojera; por otra parte estaba la habitación de Lesly, que quedaba justo a al lado de la mía, básicamente era igual solo con las paredes color purpura.

Yo decidí quedarme en mi habitación para pensar en las cosas un poco mientras que Lesly se fue a jugar al lago un rato. Mientras estaba en la habitación solo pude pensar en aquel chico que había muerto en mis brazos, sabía que debía sacarlo de mi cabeza y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Fui a la habitación de Eraqus y toque su puerta varias veces sin respuesta, luego fui al salón principal y tampoco lo encontré, comencé a dar vueltas por el castillo hasta que por fin lo vi en uno de los balcones mirando el serio con la misma mirada melancólica de antes, por un segundo dude pero luego con valor fui y me dijo sin darse vuelta –pasa algo José?- yo baje la cabeza y le dije con vergüenza –quisiera hablar con usted de algo, si no es mal momento…- se voltio y asintió con la cabeza dándome la palabra y yo respire hondo y le conté todo lo que paso aquel día en el club. Después de decir todo lo que le tenía que decir solo bajo la cabeza diciendo en voz muy baja –Gisei…- al comienzo no entendí y le pregunte –pasa algo?- y levanto su cabeza firme y contesto –Gisei, ese es su nombre… y era mi hijo…- al escuchar esto me sentí totalmente fatal, fui la causa de la muerte de su hijo y lo único que podía hacer era disculparme una y otra vez de mi error y estupidez pero Eraqus coloco sus manos en mis hombros diciendo –no te preocupes, él estaba preparado para morir para proteger a el inocente, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, seguro murió con una sonrisa- al escuchar esto último recordé que en efecto si se había muerto con una sonrisa bastante alegre y no fue hasta ahora que entendí el porqué de esta.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Eraqus me pidió que buscara a Lesly para la fiesta de bienvenida por así decirlo, así que eso hice. Fui a el lago donde la enana estaba aún jugando y le grite – ¡enana camina!- ella, al verme, salió del lago, se dirigió hacia mí y jalándome de un brazo me dijo –vamos José, a nadar!- yo rápidamente me eche para atrás diciéndole que se acordara que no sabía nadar esperando que desistiera de que vaya a el agua pero para mí mala suerte le recordé otra cosa, me sonrió y dijo muy decidida –cierto, yo te enseñare a nadar- a lo que le pregunte –es obligado?- y solo contesto que si tirándome a el agua en la cual casi me ahogaba hasta que Lesly me saco riéndose de mí y yo le jale las mejillas bastante fuerte.

Luego de eso volvimos al castillo y tuvimos una gran cena de bienvenida por parte de Eraqus, en esa cena conocimos a otros estudiantes de otros maestros que nos acompañaban esa misma noche, comimos y reímos mucho hasta que se volvió muy tarde y Lesly y yo volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir bien para el siguiente día lleno de entrenamiento. Cabe destacar que esa noche, luego de mucho tiempo, por fin pude conciliar un sueño placentero.

Al otro día ya era viernes, así que era día de entrenamiento. Desde que nos levantamos Eraqus nos puso a correr bastante, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya estábamos ambos cansados en el suelo pidiendo un descanso. Luego de eso yo tuve que hacer varias flexiones de brazos y algunas abdominales mientras que Lesly le pusieron a hacer abdominales y sentadillas, al comienzo estaba totalmente negada a hacer ejercicios pero luego de que le dijeron que era obligatorio para tener una llave comenzó a hacerlo un poco de mala manera y yo pues reía un poco por eso mientras la molestaba.

Luego de acabar la rutina de ejercicios Eraqus nos lanzó unas espadas de madera a cada uno y nos pidió que peleáramos el uno con el otro. Yo, algo dudoso, tome mi espada y le apunte a Lesly y está riendo comenzó a atacarme mucho por lo que me puse a la defensiva durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento.

Al finalizar Lesly y yo nos pusimos frente a Eraqus para que evaluara nuestro desempeño y este, levantando su cabeza y tomando mucho aire, dijo –en el entrenamiento físico a ambos les fue pésimo, necesitan hacer más ejercicios o su cuerpo no aguantara una batalla verdadera. Ahora, en cuanto a su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo: Lesly, note que atacaste sin fijarte en los puntos que dejaste al descubierto y no pensaste completamente el preocuparte por ti misma, sé que no ganas una pelea sin atacar pero recuerda, siempre debes mantener tu cuerpo lo más seguro posible, porque por una herida puedes quedar imposibilitada para seguir una batalla- Lesly, orgullosa de su método dijo –pero le gane, no?- Eraqus asintió con la cabeza y le contesto –sí, pero no siempre será así, hay enemigos que no ganaras nunca solo con fuerza bruta- Lesly quería objetar un poco más pero opto por quedarse callada, supongo que hasta cierto punto noto su fallo –En cuanto a ti José, tu solo estuviste a la defensiva y desaprovechaste puntos muy obvios en los que podías haber atacado a Lesly y esto no se debe a tu habilidad con la espada, se debe a otra cosa. Tú tienes miedo de atacar y lastimarla, ¿no es así?- yo asentí levemente con la cabeza y conteste –si… pero no porque sea ella, siempre dude al lastimar a alguien…- Eraqus, aun con su seriedad, dijo –desecha esa bondad, no servirá de nada en el campo de batalla- esto hizo que bajara la cabeza un poco. Luego nos dijo que teníamos el tiempo restante libre pero que no fuéramos totalmente vagos, que practicáramos al menos un poco ya sea el cuerpo y la mente.

Al día siguiente por fin llego el día más esperado, el sábado, día en el que nos enseñaran cosas directamente relacionadas con el manejo de la llave espada. Nos levantamos súper temprano, nos alistamos y fuimos al área de entrenamiento donde esperamos al maestro Eraqus para que nos guiara.

Cuando llego comenzó con una pequeña introducción de lo que significa portar la llave espada –la llave espada no es más que un reflejo de su corazón, y como tal su forma varía dependiendo de la persona. Normalmente todo mundo se queda bastante conforme con ella y los que no, simplemente es porque no han aceptado el deseo de sus propios corazones. Hoy les enseñare a invocar su llave espada y descubriremos el elemento al que pertenecen- Lesly y yo saltamos de alegría y ella me dijo –ya veras, me tocara recuerdos lejanos jeje- y yo le conteste sacándole la lengua –ojala y te toque abrazo del destino jajaja- lo que hizo que me mirara extraño pero luego se rio igual.

Eraqus invoco su llave espada y nos preguntó quién quería ser el primero y yo, como siempre, deje a Lesly ser la primera. Esta se puso frente a Eraqus muy feliz y Eraqus le apunto con su llave espada y disparo un pequeño rayo en el pecho de Lesly haciendo que invocara una llave espada de color negro con un cristal morado en el medio mientras era rodeada por agua, luego el agua desapareció y al abrir sus ojos vio inmediatamente su llave espada que en efecto era recuerdos lejanos y la levanto muy feliz y orgullosa diciendo – ¿ves? ¡Te lo dije!, recuerdos lejanos jajaja- yo le jale las mejillas felicitándola y luego me dirigí con Eraqus. Hizo el mismo proceso conmigo pero algo extraño paso, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados no fui rodeado por ningún elemento y en mi mano derecha apareció una llave espada color bronce y en la izquierda apareció nada más ni nada menos que la llave espada de Gisei, la artema pero esta última se desvaneció en un segundo dejándome solo con la bronce de nombre postimetria. Al terminar la liberación estuve muy emocionado al ver la llave espada en mis manos que ni cuenta me di acerca de la otra llave espada, luego le pregunte a Eraqus cual había sido mi elemento y este comenzó a pensar y luego de unos minutos me contestó diciendo –creo tu corazón está encerrado, eso podría explicar el hecho de que fueras incapaz de sacar a luz su verdadera naturaleza de elemento, pero no te preocupes, ya con el tiempo aparecerá, mientras entrenen con sus llaves espada, traten de desaparecerlas y aparecerlas a voluntad- fui con Lesly rápidamente a mostrarle mi espada y comenzamos a discutir cual era mejor como los niños que parecíamos.

Eraqus nos llamó luego de un rato y nos entregó unos cristales diciendo –estos cristales les crearan unas ropas para ustedes, les servirán para la batalla aumentando sus habilidades y no se preocupen, al igual que sus llaves espadas, estas también varían por su corazón-.

Lesly rápidamente tomo su cristal y se vio envuelta en una luz, sus ropas cambiaron a una chaqueta sin mangas, color negro con mangas y un cow amarillos, en sus brazos tenían unas mangas de color verde con detalles amarillos y unos guantes azules; su parte baja estaba compuesta por una falda corta verde al igual que las mangas y unas botas que llegaban por encima de las rodillas de color azul, un cinturón de armadura dorado y en su cabello tenía una cola con un gancho azul. Con esto se dio a relucir el collar en forma de x de Roxas que le había regalado hace ya un tiempo y le pregunte – ¿aún lo llevas?- y ella mientras se admiraba me sonrió y dijo – ¡claro!, José José mira, ¿no estoy genial?- y le dije riendo –jajaja eres una linda loli- y me respondió enojada que no era loli pero luego se rio.

Después me tocó a mí. Tome el cristal y la misma luz me cubrió y termine con una chaqueta larga color blanco, con una sola manga larga, ambos lados con orillas color rojo, la chaqueta estaba abierta y por dentro traía un T-shirt color negro; tenía una armadura plateada en el antebrazo del lado en el que no traía manga y un par de guantes morados; unos pantalones color morados con ruedo azul y unos tenis blancos con azul, en mi cuello traía el collar en forma de corona de sora y en mi pecho una pequeña muñequita que me había regalado Nicaury mucho antes de irme.

Ambos quedamos bastante conformes y nos sentimos geniales, así que invocamos las llaves para terminar de sentirnos aún mucho más geniales, Eraqus al ver esto solo le quedo reírse de esto junto con nosotros.

Así pasaron los 3 años de entrenamiento, todo era esfuerzo y felicidad hasta que llego el día más esperado, el examen final…

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO II-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO III: GRADUACION-**

Pasaron 3 largos años de duro entrenamiento. Más de una vez pensamos que no lo lograríamos pero siempre nos poníamos de pie y con esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo lográbamos superar todas esas pruebas que parecían imposibles.

En estos años Lesly y yo nos volvimos más unidos y pude mantenerla feliz por todo este tiempo, cosa que me aliviaba ya que nunca me gusto verla triste en primer lugar. No dejaba pensar en lo que había dejado y siempre trataba de mantenerla lo más alegre posible y a pesar de lo mucho que ella me gustaba me abstuve de mencionárselo, no quería molestarla.

Lesly a sus 19 años ya era toda una señorita bastante hermosa y con una gran sonrisa. Había madurado bastante dejando de lado algunas de sus mañas de niña y adquiriendo otras nuevas pero que al final nunca me importaron porque la quería exactamente como era.

Mientras que yo a mis 23 años casi no cambie, seguía siendo el mismo chico loco como me antes. Una de las únicas diferencias que tenía era que era más loco con las mejillas y que estaba más seguro de mí y de mis capacidades cuando me necesitasen.

Llego el día del examen final y Eraqus nos llamó a ambos al salón principal para su discurso y la prueba. Lesly y yo al llegar notamos a Eraqus acompañado por otros dos maestros de la llave espada. Uno era un viejo de piel oscura, era calvo con ojos amarillos, sus camisa era oscura con muchos adornos oscuros al igual que su pantalón y tanto sus guantes como sus botas eran de color plateadas, yo al verlo se me hizo familiar de algún lado pero como no pude descifrar de donde opte por ignorarlo simplemente y el otro era un señor mayor de ojos negros, tenía una barba bastante larga y túnicas azules acompañadas por un gorro del mismo color, tenía más la apariencia de un hechicero que de un maestro de la llave espada.

Fuimos llamados al centro en donde Eraqus comenzó a hablar –Antes de comenzar la prueba debo presentarles a otros dos maestros de la llave espada, el maestro xehanort- apuntando al señor de piel oscura –y el maestro yen Sid, este a pesar de haber dejado su marca de lado aún sigue muy sabio y entrenando a otras generaciones, por eso lo traje- señalando con su mano a aquel señor con apariencia de hechicero. Tanto Lesly como yo nos presentamos ante estos maestros formalmente inclinando la cabeza y Xehanort hizo señas con su mano mientras decía –no se preocupen por formalidades jeje, después de todo hoy se convertirán en maestros como nosotros, ¿cierto Eraqus?- a lo que este contesto –en efecto, si pasan la prueba de hoy ya no habrá ninguna diferencia, estaremos a la misma altura- eso hizo que nos miráramos entre nosotros sonriendo –¿ves?, te dije que lo lograríamos jaja, te preocupas demasiado- me dijo Lesly para calmarme, iba a contestar pero Eraqus tosió un poco en señal de que prestáramos atención y siguió hablando –pero aun así deben tener en cuenta que nosotros tenemos mucha más experiencia que ustedes, por lo que no se les ocurra hacer alguna tontería-

-Bueno, pasemos ahora a su examen, serán tres pruebas en total y cada uno de nosotros será quien se las dará y supervisor de las mismas. Luego de terminarla nosotros tendremos una reunión para decidir si son dignos de llamarse maestros o si deberán de entrenar por otro año para nuevamente hacer el examen- al escuchar esto nuestra piel se erizo de repente, ninguno quería graduarse sin el otro así que nos miramos decididos a pasar ambos la prueba, juntos.

Primero Yen Sid se acercó y moviendo su mano levemente hizo aparecer una luz del suelo y al disiparse vimos un par de sillas con un par de mesas, al ver esto nos despistamos porque no sabíamos de qué se trataba hasta que Yen Sid nos lo explico –Un maestro de llave espada no es solo musculo, también es conocimiento. Así que su prueba de mi parte será un examen escrito- cuando dijo eso nos asustamos, no esperábamos nada así ya que tanto Lesly como yo odiábamos a muerte las pruebas escritas, pero a fin de cuentas solo nos quedó tomarlas. Duramos una hora cada uno llenando pregunta tras pregunta acerca de magia, sin corazones y llaves espada pero al fin terminamos y entregamos nuestras hojas de respuesta a Yen Sid y al cabo de unos minutos nos dio nuestras respuestas –José veo que te desenvuelves bien con los conocimientos de magia y estrategia- en ese momento me sentí bastante orgulloso de mi hasta que continuo –pero te equivocaste en todas y cada una de las fechas, por eso tienes 80, felicidades pasaste por poco- en ese momento me sentí feliz por haber pasado y me rascándome la nuca dije –jajaja al menos pase, ¡siempre odie la historia!- luego de eso Yen Sid continuo hablando –Lesly por tu parte te aprendiste todo muy bien, solo algunos errores principalmente en la parte matemática, tienes 85- al escuchar esto Lesly me miro y me saco la lengua diciendo –Disculpe usted señor universitario jajajajaja- a lo que le agarre las mejillas mirándola seria y diciendo que se callara.

Luego fue la prueba de Xehanort, la de él fue más fácil y cómoda, levanto su mano y creo varias esferas hechas de magia las cuales debíamos romper usando solo técnicas físicas, nada de magia para ver nuestro desempeño en combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que ambos sacamos nuestras llaves espadas, Lesly la recuerdos lejanos y yo la postimetria y comenzamos a pelear con esas esferas.

Primero algunas esferas atacaron a Lesly con una embestida pero yo me coloque en frente pegándoles para que desviarlas de ella y Lesly salto encima mío atacando a la última de las que estaba desviando y destruyéndola en el instante, luego de eso me miro sacando la lengua y dijo –si no peleas te ganare en número de muertes novato jajaja- eso hizo que me enojara y rápidamente me le adelante y ataque a otra esfera destruyéndola, otra trato de atacarme por detrás pero gire rápidamente tirando mi llave espada a la esfera y destruyéndola. En ese momento mire a Lesly con cara de superioridad y una sonrisa en la boca, cosa que no duro mucho, porque otra de las esferas creció tanto y cuando exploto libero muchas más pequeñas que nos atacaron a ambos. Intentamos bloquearlas todas pero se nos fue imposible por la cantidad masiva y ambos fuimos dañados por estas.

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que sin trabajo en equipo fallaríamos la prueba por lo que yo corrí alrededor atrayendo la atención de las esferas y reuniéndolas para que Lesly lanzara su llave espada a un punto destruyendo varias con un ataque pero al mismo tiempo otra de esas esferas se convirtió en una espada que ataco a Lesly, pero este ataque no parecía normal porque atacaba a matar, por suerte la pude divisar antes de que cumpliera su cometido y le lance a mi postimetria a Lesly haciéndole señas, cosa que capto bastante bien y tomándola dio un giro chocando con la espada hecha de energía. Luego comenzaron a chocar espadas una y otra vez hasta que volvió a invocar a su llave espada recuerdos lejanos y con ambas llaves en manos pudo destrozar a aquella espada.

Después de esto Lesly me devolvió mi postimetria y nos colocamos espalda con espalda frente a todas esas esferas que parecía que no tenían fin, pero en ese preciso momento Lesly pensó en una manera de destruirlas todas al mismo tiempo así que sin decirme nada tomo mi brazo y comenzó a girar muy rápido, en ese momento me di cuenta de que iba la cosa y también comencé a girar. Cuando las esferas se nos acercaron ambos nos soltamos y giramos por todo el lugar detrayendo todas y cada una de estas y cayendo mareados en el suelo.

Al ver esto los maestros nos aplaudieron por nuestro ingenio aunque Eraqus sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena por el hecho de que hayamos caído mareados al final.

Después de esto era el turno de Eraqus, su prueba era un poco más cómoda para nosotros, consistía en una batalla entre Lesly y yo, decía que cuando personas con la misma capacidad chocan su verdadera naturaleza es mostrada. Así que Lesly y yo nos pusimos en frente listos para pelear con toda nuestras fuerzas.

Lesly fue la primera en atacar y yo, como la última vez, comencé a defenderme rápidamente pero esta vez no sería igual, rápidamente me agache y con un barrido de mi pierna tumbe a Lesly pero esta antes de tocar el suelo coloco su mano en este y creando un sello hizo que un geiser de agua saliera a su alrededor afectándome y lanzándome lejos, pero pude caer de pie e inmediatamente me lance a un contrataque, ella me apunto con su llave y de atrás de ella salieron varios torrentes de agua mientras que yo rápidamente cree un escudo mágico para cubrirme de estos.

Cuando el agua termino Lesly estaba detrás y rápidamente comenzó una embestidas de golpes que rompieron por completo mi escudo, pero fue totalmente parte mi plan ya que había clavado mi llave espada anteriormente y con tocarla lance un rayo que se esparció por el suelo electrocutándola un poco y aturdiéndola a lo que me dio tiempo de atacarla. Al estar cerca note que había usado una magia de curación por lo que ya no estaba paralizada y pego en la cara con su puño ya que tenía la guardia baja. Después de esto comenzamos a chocar espadas muchas veces y al final nos alejamos con un salto.

Ambos estábamos cansados y sabíamos que el siguiente ataque ya sería el último y debíamos poner toda nuestra energía para ganar el encuentro. –Espada marina- dijo Lesly y levanto su llave espada y varios torrentes de agua se juntaron en la hoja de está creando una espada mucho más grande hecha con agua, pero paso algo extraño, de Lesly comenzó a salir oscuridad y el agua que tenía su llave espada se puso con un tono más oscuro, los maestros notaron esto pero debían esperar que terminara la batalla, mientras que yo concentre mi energía en mi cuerpo sacando unas alas de magia que estaban conectadas a mi llave espada y me hicieron levitar ligeramente. Con esta energía ambos corrimos el uno hacia el otro y al momento de chocar las llaves una extraña energía de color dorado comenzó a emerger entre nuestras llaves y nos mandó a volar a ambos dando como empate este encuentro.

Al concluir el examen los maestros fueron a discutir sobre si debíamos o no tener la marca de maestro mientras que nosotros nos quedamos curándonos las heridas provocadas por las batallas y charlando. – ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para que tu agua tomara ese tono?- le pregunte a Lesly muy dudoso a lo que ella respondió – ¿de qué me hablas?, yo la vi normal- al escuchar esto se me hizo extraño que no haya notado algo tan obvio pero cuando iba a abrir la boca llegaron Eraqus y los demás con los resultados.

-ambos lo hicieron bastante bien en los exámenes. José a pesar de nunca haber descubierto tu elemento dominante pudiste desenvolverte bastante bien en las batallas y demás factores de los exámenes y tu Lesly también lo hiciste excelente, pero dejaste salir oscuridad en la prueba final, por mi parte no te quería dar la marca de maestro así como estas pero el maestro Xehanort me ha convencido de la misma- al escuchar esto nuestros ojos se pusieron grandes y brillantes, solo esperando esas palabras tan sagradas para nosotros –y por consiguiente les atribuyo a ambos la marca de maestro… felicidades, son maestros de la llave espada- solo con escuchar esto nos olvidamos de nuestras heridas y nos dimos un gran abrazo de alegría. Nada podía dañar ese momento, saltamos reímos, hasta bailamos un poco, cosa que no sabíamos nada y solo hicimos el ridículo delante de los demás.

Cayendo la noche nos apresuramos para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a que habíamos pasado el examen. En la fiesta había muchas personas y entre ellas vimos a Yen Sid el cual nos llamó para presentarnos a sus pupilos, por lo que fuimos –José, Lesly, estos son mis aprendices- dijo Yen Sid mostrándonos a unos chicos. El primero era un hombre de unos 27, tenía ojos marrones, el pelo laceo, un poco largo y de color rojo acompañado por un t-shirt blanco de mangas cortas, unos pantalones morados y una armadura en su brazo izquierdo parecida a la mía. nos saludó con la mano con una gran sonrisa diciendo –hola, mi nombre es Ignis y esta Yami- apuntando a una chica de unos 19 años, con el pelo castaño y ojos azules, traía un traje azul de mangas largas que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con adornos blancos en el cuello y muñecas; unos pantalones negros y un par de botas azules –mucho gusto jeje, espero ser buenos amigos, por cierto aquel chico que está parado en la pared se llama Rex, es muy callado y gruñón pero es buena persona jaja- al girar mi cabeza lo pude divisar, en efecto, un chico de unos 20 con cara de pocos amigos, su pelo era de color negro de puntas, ojos verdes con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, tenía una chaqueta sin mangas con una bufanda blanca en su cuello, pantalones negros con adornos rojos, guantes marrones y un pañuelo color rosa en su hombro que me tenía un poco inquieto pero mejor no preguntar cosas irrelevantes.

Nos presentamos y charlamos con ellos un rato, al parecer había otro chico de nombre Darkus que falto por otros asuntos de suma importancia. -ellos ya son maestros de la llave espada de hace varios años pero aun así de vez en cuando vienen a darle una visita a este anciano- dijo Yen Sid riendo un poco hasta que Eraqus nos llamó al centro para darnos una charla y otorgarnos nuestra marca de maestros.

-estos tres últimos años han sido de duro entrenamiento pero a pesar de esto su corazón y fuerza de voluntad nunca se rindieron hasta que cumplieron su cometido… convertirse en maestros de la llave espada- al escuchar estas palabras tanto Lesly como yo nos sentimos muy felices y yo la tome de la mano sin darme cuenta, cosa que a ella no le importo –ahora, antes de darle la marca debo explicarle contra qué clase de criaturas se enfrentaran. Primero están los sin corazones, estas criaturas son creadas cuando el corazón de una persona es consumida por la oscuridad y toma su forma, al mismo tiempo dejan un cascaron que se convierte en su otro enemigo, los incorpóreos, estas criaturas no sienten ningún tipo de sentimiento y solo buscan un corazón por el cual adueñarse, así que es correcto pensar que existen la misma cantidad de sin corazones que de incorpóreos- en ese momento levante mi mano para hacer una pregunta la cual se me fue otorgada –maestro, ¿Por qué nunca se habían avistado antes?- a lo que me contesto –bueno veras, como sabrás existen varios mundos y cada uno está cubierto por un muro que evita que la oscuridad pase, sin oscuridad no hay sin corazones y por consiguiente no hay incorpóreos, pero algo o alguien está rompiendo ese balance. Así que es nuestro deber el arreglarlo, ¿entendido?- asentí con la cabeza y lo deje terminar la celebración.

-continuando con la celebración- dijo Eraqus y luego hizo aparecer su llave espada apuntándola hacia nosotros los cuales nos arrodillamos para recibir la marca y Eraqus la coloco en nuestros hombros dándonos ese privilegio. Luego nos paramos y levantamos nuestras manos que aún estaban agarradas por lo que me sentí muy avergonzado que inmediatamente la solté y muchos de los invitados comenzaron a decir cosas como "beso" o "que linda pareja", en fin, esa noche fue una de las más felices de mi vida… lástima que luego todo se haya vuelto oscuridad…

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO III-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO IV: PERDICION-**

Al día siguiente luego de la graduación Lesly y yo fuimos al salón donde se encontraba Eraqus para despedirnos. El orgulloso de nuestro logo se levantó de su silla para luego dar unos pasos posándose justo frente a nosotros y acariciando nuestras cabezas dijo –bueno, ya culminaron estos años y es hora de que se marchen, pero quiero que sepan que no importa el tiempo que pase este también será su hogar y pueden volver cuando plazcan- Lesly y yo le dimos un gran abrazo a Eraqus de despedida y luego nos dirigimos a la puerta para irnos.

Ya fuera le pregunte a Lesly por lo que ella quería hacer de ahora en adelante y me respondió –no lo sé… ¡qué tal si matamos unos sin corazones!- en ese momento le acaricie la cabeza y con una ligera sonrisa le conteste –NO, ahora que lo pienso debemos volver, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y seguro andan preocupados- Lesly hizo un pequeño puchero y no me contesto nada hasta que le dije –ok ok, luego matar sin corazones, ¿feliz?- me respondió con un "yay!" muy feliz mientras pensaba –esta niña… es todo un caso…-. Luego de eso ambos sacamos nuestras llaves espada y lanzándolas se convirtieron en vehículos diferentes, la mía se convirtió en una moto mientras que la de Lesly en una patineta, estos vehículos son usados por los portadores para poder viajar entre mundos, así que nos montamos y salimos de tierra de partida con una cara de melancolía y tristeza.

Mientras viajábamos fuera hacia nuestro mundo me llego algo a la mente y le dije a Lesly –oye enana, tu madre no me matara cuando sepa que te fuiste 3 años conmigo sin ella saber nada?- a lo que Lesly rio un poco, me miro sonriendo y dijo –tu tranquilo, recuerda que mi madre me deja ir hasta a marte siempre que sea contigo- reí un poco preocupado, mire serio al frente muy decidido y le dije –por si acaso llevare mi chaleco anti balas!- a lo que hizo que se riera bastante alto.

Cuando estuvimos tan cerca como para divisar nuestro mundo vimos a una figura extraña, así que optamos por salirnos un poco de nuestro trayecto para ver quién era. Vimos que era una persona como de mi altura y usaba una gabardina completamente negra con guantes y pantalones del mismo color, su cara estaba oculta por la misma gabardina así que nos acercamos más hasta que noto nuestra presencia y opto rápidamente por huir. Lesly y yo como maestros de la llave espada decidimos seguirle hasta un mundo que estaba totalmente desolado, solo se veían montañas alrededor y ni un alma en todo el lugar.

Ambos aterrizamos y al momento de tocar suelo fuimos rodeados por sin corazones, sus cuerpos eran pequeños de piel completamente oscuras con antenas, lo único que resaltaban de estos eran sus enormes y brillantes ojos color amarillos, así que sacamos nuestras llaves espada y nos pusimos espalda contra espalda listos para pelear –al fin la primera pelea real jajaja- dijo Lesly muy emocionada y le conteste –bueno, ten cuidado enana, no quiero que te lastimen- ella me miro con cara de aburrida y salto hacia un sin corazón y girando lo corto por la mitad haciendo que se desvanezca en las sombras –no me hagas repetirlo José jajaja- dijo mientras simplemente yo suspiraba sin perder la noción de mi alrededor.

Comenzamos a pelear, unos sin corazones saltaron hacia donde Lesly por detrás y fueron interceptados por mi llave espada –te dije que tengas cuidado enana- le dije y en ese momento me distraje y una sombra salió del suelo con un ataque desde abajo golpeándome y haciendo que retroceda un poco. En ese momento varios sin corazones me atacaron al mismo tiempo mientras me recuperaba del golpe pero una ráfaga de agua me cubrió y al disiparse ya no estaban esos sin corazones y Lesly me tocándome el hombro dijo –no te pongas en riesgo por mí, se cuidarme sola y recuerda que tenemos el mismo entrenamiento- al escuchar esas palabras me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Que mi sobre protección podría hacerme salir lastimado y también no debía acostumbrarla, ya es una maestra y sabe cómo pelear. Así que me levante y volví a invocar mi postimetria y me puse en posición de combate diciéndole –está bien Lesly, pero eso no hará que deje de preocuparme por ti- le dije y ella con su típica sonrisa me contesto –jajaja lo sé-.

Ambos nos separamos para acabar más rápido. Lesly cubrió su mano izquierda con una daga de hielo mientras que sostenía su llave espada con la derecha y dando varios giros rápidos comenzó a acabar con los sin corazones de una manera espectacular. Varios de se lanzaron en ella al mismo tiempo atacándola y tumbándola pero debajo de esa pila de sin corazones Lesly toco el suelo creando un gran geiser destruyendo a los que estaban encima de ella. Luego comenzó a girar su llave espada y encima de ella se crearon miles de gotas de agua y convirtiéndose en agujar de hielo comenzaron a atacar y acabar con todos los sin corazones que la rodeaban. Cuando vi a Lesly la vi parada en medio del campo con el brillo del reflejo de todas esas partículas heladas.

Mientras yo dando varias fintas en diferentes direcciones acabando con ellos uno a uno, algunos me contratacaron pero cree un escudo para cubrirme de su ataque y girando los separaba de mí. Al ver que Lesly ya había terminado con los que le tocaban opte por también terminar rápido así que clave mi llave espada en el suelo y creando un gran sello en este comenzaron a salir pilares del suelo a mi alrededor también acabando con los sin corazones restantes.

Luego de eso me dirigí con Lesly y ella dijo –no eran tan fuertes como pensaba- y yo dando varias palmaditas en la cabeza le conteste – ¡obvio!, entrenamos años para esto, estamos mejor preparados que una persona normal-

En ese momento ambos sentimos una presencia extraña en el aire e inmediatamente comenzamos a buscar de donde provenía hasta que vimos encima de una montaña a el chico con la gabardina negra de antes sentado y aplaudiendo. Lesly y yo nos pusimos en posición de pelea ya que sabíamos que esa persona no era nada buena y estábamos en lo correcto, aquel encapuchado salto de esa montaña, comenzó a descender ligeramente y al tocar el suelo extendió sus manos apareciendo una pistola en cada una, nos miró y corrió hacia nosotros para pelear.

Lesly salto primero para pelear y lo ataco cuando se interceptaron pero aquel chico la esquivo muy fácil mente y la pateo mandándola lejos. Yo, enojado, comencé a atacarlo una y otra vez y al igual que Lesly mis ataques no surtieron efecto. Luego me apunto con sus pistolas, yo retrocedí cubriéndome con un escudo de magia que se rompió solo con el primer disparo de aquel chico dejándome de rodillas en el suelo lastimado –¿¡quién diablos eres!?- le grite pero no tuve respuesta. Me apunto a la frente para acabar con mi vida hasta que la llave de Lesly apareció por su lado derecho y con esa mano le apunto a la misma disparándole y mandándola a volar, yo aproveche ese momento y lo ataque con mi llave espada pero dio una finta hacia atrás donde lo estaba esperando Lesly y haciendo aparecer su llave espada nuevamente lo ataco al mismo tiempo que yo pero el solo dio un pequeño giro y nos disparó a ambos mandándonos a volar bastante lastimados.

Casi perdía la consciencia pero me mantuve despierto hasta que vi a Lesly tirada en el piso inconsciente y aquel encapuchado apuntándole con su pistola para acabar con su vida.

En ese momento una gran ira corrió por todo mi cuerpo y dando un gran grito mi cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de una gran aura oscura mientras que mis ojos se tornaron amarillos completamente. Cuando aquel encapuchado me vio comenzó a ignorar a Lesly y prestarme atención a mí así que le dije muy enojado -¡TE VOY A MATAR!- y corrió hacia el con una velocidad mucho mayor a la mía normalmente, estando frente a él lo ataque con mi llave espada, el ataque fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y opto por cubrirlo, de el armazón de sus pistolas salieron unas dagas hechas de energía que cubrieron mi ataque. Cuando vi eso sentí que aún había una oportunidad así que ataque una y otra vez sin detenerme con la esperanzas de acabar con él, que tan equivocado estaba, en un momento del intercambio de golpes el encapuchado había desaparecido, estando detrás mío me mando a volar con una de sus patadas hasta que choque con una montaña.

Al yo no estar volvió a acercarse a Lesly la cual la sostuvo por su levantándola y haciendo que recobrara la consciencia poco a poco viendo como aquella persona acabaría con su vida y por consiguiente derramando unas lágrimas.

En ese momento salí de la montaña a una velocidad mucho mayor a la anterior, mi piel era muchísimo más oscura, mis ojos más brillantes y sacaba un pequeño vapor negro por mi boca. Lo ataque rápidamente con una patada y el soltó a Lesly (la cual callo de rodillas viendo mi batalla) y comenzó a esquivar mis ataques y golpearme una y otra vez.

Después de eso nos separamos y me dirigí con Lesly parándome a su lado y le dije balbuceando -… hu-huye… p-por favor…- ella se levantó y mirándome un poco asustada pero decidida me respondió –no lo hare, somos equipos y ganaremos juntos. No dejare que te lleves toda la gloria- así que la mire y comencé a sonreír levemente hasta que abrí un portal oscuro detrás de ella y le di una patada a esta diciéndole –lo siento pero no esta vez… adiós…- y cerrándose detrás de ella.

Como fue la primera vez que hacia un portal este la llevo a una locación al azar terminando en un llano donde solo podía ver el cielo estrellado y una gran torre frente a ella. Trato de dar varios pero colapso en el suelo inconsciente balbuceando unas pocas palabras –José… no… mueras…-

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO IV-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO V: BUSQUEDA-**

Luego de que Lesly cayera inconsciente en el suelo pasaron unas cuantas horas después esta despertó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente muy pérdida en el lugar viendo todo muy borroso pero pudo ver una silueta azul. Mientras su vista se aclaraba ella comenzó ver a su alrededor y frente a aquella silueta vio a dos más y junto a ella a una tercera silueta, pareciese que estuviera cuidándola.

Ya viendo bien completamente se dio cuenta de que se trataban del maestro Yen Sid, frente a él se encontraban los maestros Ignis y Rex y la chica que estaba cerca se trataba de Yami quien le estaba cuidando mientras le curaba las heridas de la batalla.

Lesly, asustada, se levantó rápidamente y dirigiéndose a ellos dijo – ¿dónde está José?, él estaba conmigo, díganme que está aquí- quedo en silencio un poco y al ver las caras largas de todos los que estaban en el lugar se quitó rápidamente las sabanas y salió rápidamente fuera del lugar.

En ese momento Yen Sid le pidió a Rex, Ignis y Yami que fueren tras de Lesly para detenerla ya que sus heridas aun necesitaban recuperarse, estos aceptaron y siguieron a Lesly hasta afuera del lugar donde esta invoco su vehículo y salió del mundo rápidamente.

Estando en la patineta se dirigió rápidamente a aquel mundo desolado donde nos habíamos enfrentado a esa persona de ropas negras. En el transcurso del viaje comenzaron a llegar las imágenes de lo que paso y como yo me quede ahí mientras la había mandado a otro lugar, esto hizo que apretara los puños un poco enojada diciendo –Mas te vale no morir, tienes una promesa que cumplir José…-.

Al momento de llegar al mundo se dirigió rápidamente al lugar exacto de la batalla sin siquiera fijarse en su alrededor. Llegando ahí vio como había marcas de pelea por todo el sitio y también muchas manchas de sangre. Lesly, un poco impacta, comenzó a buscar rápidamente rastros míos, algo que le hiciera saber que fue de mí, pero mientras buscaba vio un reflejo de algo así que se acercó y se dio cuenta que era mi collar en forma de corona que estaba en el suelo, ella lo tomo y apretándolo fuertemente dijo –aguanta José, yo te salvare…-.

Después de ver que en ese lugar no le esperaba nada de nada tomo su patineta y se fue de ahí.

Mientras estaba en viajando comenzó a sentirse débil ya que no estaba recuperada completamente y comenzó a quedarse inconsciente y por consiguiente caer en un mundo de forma aleatoria. Cuando estaba cerca de chocar contra el suelo por suerte recobro la consciencia e hizo un aterrizaje forzoso lo cual hizo que se golpeara un poco pero nada grave.

-auch!, debo tener más cuidado, ahora mismo José estaría reprochándome… José…- un poco de melancolía tomo posesión de su rostro pero luego se recuperó mirando el lugar. Era un lugar un tanto antiguo, las casas estaban hechas de ladrillos con un color anaranjado oscuro y las calles eran muy estrechas entre casas.

Lesly se paró y vio un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a ciudad de paso", luego comenzó a caminar por los lares y vio a una silueta negra que entraba por uno de los callejones. Viendo esto Lesly opto por seguirla hasta que noto que se trataba de una persona portando las mismas ropas que aquella con quien nos habíamos encontrado anteriormente en aquel desolado lugar, la única diferencia es que esta era más alta y fornida que la anterior.

Con algo de distancia segura lo mantuvo vigilado para ver si lo llevaban a su guarida o daban algún indicio de mi paradero pero al ver que entro por un callejón Lesly corrió para no perderlo de vista y no se fijó en por donde caminaba y termino chocando con alguien y cayendo ambos al piso.

Lesly vio con quien se había chocado y era un joven de más o menos su edad, de ojos rojos, con el pelo de puntas y con colores plateado con mechones rojos, tenía unos pantalones largos y una franela negros ambos y una venda color blanca envuelta en su mano izquierda -¡Que mierda te pasa idiota!- dijo aquel chico mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y Lesly le contesto –¿yo?, yo estoy siguiendo mi camino!... rayos lo perdí!- y se levantó rápidamente para ver por el callejón solo para darse cuenta que el encapuchado se había ya ido. Aquel chico también se levantó y fue por el mismo camino que Lesly hasta que llego con ella y dijo -¡maldición!, ¡lo perdí otra vez!-, Lesly lo miro un poco extrañada ya que iban hacia el mismo objetivo pero luego dejo de darle importancia y se fue del lugar.

Cuando llego al distrito dos de ciudad de paso vio una gran fuente de agua que llamo su atención y se acercó para verla un rato hasta que aquel chico de antes se le apareció detrás diciendo de una forma enojada y altanera –¡oye!, ¿dónde está el miembro de la organización?- Lesly se voltio desorientada porque no sabía de qué hablaba aquel chico y le dijo –no sé de qué me hablas, ¡por tu culpa él se escapó!, ¿que estas ciego?- pero el chico parecía no convencido e invoco una llave espada negra con puntas negras de nombre quid vacuo y dijo –no trates de engañarme, te sacare la verdad de una u otra forma- y rápidamente salto atacando a Lesly pero esta invoco su recuerdos lejanos cubriendo el ataque y empujándolo hizo que retrocediera un poco –no sé de qué me hablas, pero al parecer sabes algo de ellos, así que me lo dirás- poniendo su posición de pelea.

Ambos saltaron a el medio del campo y comenzaron a chocar espadas, el chico trato de dar un estoque pero Lesly hizo una pequeña finta a un lado y lo ataco por su lado ciego pero fue cubierto por un escudo hecho de oscuridad lo cual sorprendió a Lesly y se alejó un poco –jajajaja ya te asuste?, pues será mejor que digas todo lo que sabes- le exhorto nuevamente aquel chico y apuntándole con su llave espada lanzo unas cuantas esferas oscuras pero Lesly creo un gran muro de agua cubriéndolas y luego mandándole el muro como si fuera una ola. El chico salto pero fue impactado en el aire por un dragón de agua que venia del cielo –dímelo todo, puedo seguir con esto todo el día- dijo Lesly pero a la vez pensando –aun no estoy del todo bien, no se cuanto pueda durar…-.

Aquel chico comenzó a pararse del suelo y su mirada se volvió un poco más maligna y se cubrió de un manto oscuro haciendo que su brazo izquierdo se volviera una garra y saltara a atacar a Lesly con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lesly también concentro sus últimas energías en su llave espada y lo ataco.

Antes de llegar a tocar espadas aparecieron Ignis y Rex, Ignis, con una llave espada de color rojo con negro de nombre Lazo de fuego, cubrió el ataque de Lesly mientras que Rex, con dos llaves espada, una de color blanco con decorados azules llamada prometida y la otra de color negra con una venda en la hoja de nombre Fenrir, cubrió el ataque del chico y este le dijo –¿qué haces Rex?, ¿porque mierdas me detienes?, voy a sacarle la información- y Rex le contesto –¿Qué crees que haces idiota?, ¿que no ves que ella no tiene la gabardina y que es maestra al igual que nosotros?- esto hizo que aquel chico entrara en sí y dejara de forcejear con Rex y se calmara; mientras que Ignis aun con su llave espada chocando contra la de Lesly dijo –cálmate, no somos tus enemigos y lo sabes- esto hizo que también bajara su arma y la hiciera desaparecer.

Ignis llamo a ambos y dijo –jajaja no puedo creerlo, se pusieron a pelear por algo así jajaja, bueno Lesly, este es Darkus, el que te conté hace mucho que no pudo ir a tu ceremonia- en ese momento Darkus replico -¿así que esta es la novata de aquella vez?- Lesly un poco enojada le dijo –novato tú! Que casi te gano y estando débil- iban a ponerse a discutir hasta que encima de un edificio aparecieron siete personas con gabardinas negras, tres de ellas parecían mujeres y los demás hombres, todos cubriendo sus caras y entre ellos estaba el encapuchado con quien habíamos peleado anteriormente.

Este último fue el único que se quitó su capucha enseñando su rostro, usaba unos lentes pero tenía los ojos verdes y con el cabello bastante largo liso, de color negro y amarrado con una coleta detrás. Este levantando sus manos sin mostrar ningún gesto dijo –que bueno que están aquí, todas las piezas están donde deben estar, me presento, mi nombre es Ryxter, ¿así que les parece bien si empezamos el juego?- Ignis muy enojado le contesto –¿de qué juego me estás hablando?- y Lesly replico –oye tú!, donde esta José, sé que no lo mataste, él no se dejara morir tan fácil- Ryxter por primera vez mostro un gesto y fue el de una sonrisa diciendo y a la vez ignorando a Ignis –¿quieres saber dónde está?, vengan, los estaremos esperando- dijo eso creando un pequeño portal en frente de ellos y a la vez desapareciendo junto a los demás encapuchados en las sombras pero antes Lesly le grito – ¡te encontrare! ¡Y te matare!-

Después de eso Lesly rápidamente fue donde estaba el portal pero antes de entrar Ignis le tomo de la mano diciendo –no es momento aún, debemos volver con Yen Sid para saber que hacer mejor- pero Lesly dijo –pero José puede estar ahí, tengo que buscarlo, suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear hasta que Rex se le acercó y le dio una pequeña cachetada y muy serio replico –¡comienza a usar tu cabeza idiota! Si vas así nomás solo morirás, ¿¡crees que ese tal José estaría bien con eso!?- eso hizo que Lesly entrara en razón y se calmara.

En eso llego Yami y pego fuertemente a Rex dejándolo en el suelo – ¡a las damas no se le pega!- dijo viendo como estaba en el suelo y mirando a Lesly le tomo de las manos con ojos brillantes –no te preocupes, salvaremos a tu novio, tenlo por seguro- esto último hizo que Lesly se sonrojara un poco replicando tímidamente – ¡no es mi novio!- a lo que hizo que Yami se riera sin creerle nada.

Después de eso todos volvieron con Yen Sid para preparar el ataque.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO V-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO VI: RE ENCUENTRO-**

Cuando todos volvieron a la torre de Yen Sid este los estaba esperando de espaldas mirando por una de las ventanas mientras se acariciaba la barba.

Ignis le dijo –Maestro, tenemos noticias de la organización XIII- al escuchar esto Yen Sid se acarició la barba diciendo muy tranquilamente –así que al fin decidieron moverse…- Lesly interrumpió en la conversación preguntando -¿De qué están hablando?, ¿Qué es la organización XIII?-. Al escuchar esto Yen Sid se voltio y procedió a sentarse en su silla y luego dijo –Como sabrás Lesly, cuando una persona se convierte en un sin corazón deja atrás una cascara vacía, a estas cascaras se les llama incorpóreo- Lesly hizo señas de que entendía y Yen Sid procedió a continuar su explicación –pero cuando un humano con fuerte corazón se convierte en un sin corazón su cascara no se vuelve un incorpóreo normal, toma la forma de cuando estaba vivo y sigue con sus recuerdos, a pesar de no poder sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento. Un grupo de estos seres formaron la organización XIII con el propósito de encontrar la manera de recuperar sus corazones- en ese momento Lesly interrumpió diciendo –¿trece?, ¿Son el número de miembros?- y Yen Sid contesto –era el número de personas que fundaron esta organización pero al pasar el tiempo la cantidad de miembros fueron cambiando constantemente, así que a estas alturas su nombre ya perdió significado, otra peculiaridad de estos es que sus nuevos nombres son la utilización de las letras de sus nombres de cuando eran humanos y le agregan una "X" que simboliza lo desconocido-

En eso Darkus habla interrumpiendo en la conversación –entonces… ¿Qué haremos?- Yen Sid cerro los ojos unos pocos segundos para meditar y luego le respondió –hemos estado buscándolos desde hace mucho y aunque esto sea obviamente alguna clase de truco o trampa es la única pista que tenemos, así que deberán entrar a ese portal- Todos se pusieron serios listos para entrar exceptuando a Lesly, que a pesar de estar emocionada por ir, aún estaba preocupada por mi paradero. Antes de que todos salieran Yen Sid dijo unas últimas palabras –antes de que vayan, debemos esperar que las heridas de Lesly sanen por completo, puede tomar una semana usando las pociones- en eso Lesly replico un poco desesperada – ¡no puedo estar sentada una semana!, ni siquiera sé si José me está esperando- a esto Yen Sid le contesto –aun estas lastimada y hasta donde se aun no sabes cómo controlar tu oscuridad, esto puede hacer que pierdas tu corazón. Usaras esta semana para entrenar con Darkus- ahí Darkus, muy enojado, dijo -¿Por qué yo?, que se entrene esa niña sola- Al escuchar esto Lesly salió del lugar y bajo las escaleras mientras que Yen Sid aun conversaba con Darkus.

Lesly ya estando en la planta baja, notando que ya era de noche, se alejó un poco de la torre y se sentó en la hierba a observar el cielo estrellado, comenzó a recordar las veces que hablaba conmigo acerca de lo genial que sería ser maestros de la llave espada mientras veía la luna en tierra de partida dejando notar una leve sonrisa por esos recuerdos.

En ese momento llego Darkus y se sentó a su lado sin preguntar y dijo –al final, seré tu maestro en esto- Lesly lo miro un poco indiferente y dijo –no tienes que, se cuidarme sola- Darkus miro el cielo también y comenzó a hablar –se cómo te sientes, yo también debo rescatar a Melody, mi enamorada… veras, ella es una poderosa bruja capaz de controlar la mente y corazón de las personas, por eso te ataque haya atrás, era mi única pista después de mucho tiempo en blanco y solo no quería dejarla perder- Lesly le sonrió y dijo –tu tranquilo, quien sabe si yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo… y te hubiera ganado!- en eso Darkus se paró e invocando su llave espada le apunto a Lesly y dijo –inténtalo, pero no llores cuando pierdas-

Ambos se fueron a una área de entrenamiento para comenzar el entrenamiento –lo primero que debes de tener en cuenta en todo momento es que la oscuridad no es ningún poder extra, es la parte oscura de nuestro propio corazón. Como seres humanos todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro y este poder es la representación del mismo- Lesly comprendió esto y rápidamente detecto el origen de la oscuridad de su ser y le contesto –¿pero cómo puedo controlarlo?- Darkus, al escuchar esto, alzo su mano izquierda y en la palma de esta se formó una esfera de oscuridad densa y mirando a Lesly dijo –solo debes dejar de negarla, no me refiero que te ahogues en ella, sino superarla, entender que esa oscuridad no te domina, sino tu a ella porque tú eres la ama de tu corazón- al escuchar esto Lesly cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse haciendo que su llave espada tomara una aura negra un poco descontrolada y Darkus le dijo –no te dejes afectar por las cosas negativas, debes aprender a superarlas, piensa en cosas que te apoyan en esos momentos- después de esas palabras comenzó a pensar en lo que más la calmaba, la música. Tarareando sus canciones favoritas y haciendo que la oscuridad comenzara a girar a su alrededor al compás de la armonía de su bello tarareo y respirando hondo dijo –creo que ya le tengo el hilo- en ese momento Darkus se posó frente a ella y la golpeo mientras estaba distraída haciendo que caiga a el suelo enojada. Cuando se levanto estaba dispuesta a pelear pero Darkus le puso su mano derecha en señal de que parara y dijo –he aquí el problema, fácilmente rompes el ritmo- y luego señalo la llave espada de Lesly que estaba expulsando oscuridad de forma descontrolada –bueno, haz eso durante la semana y ya estarás lista, veras como mejoraras no solo en la oscuridad, sino en habilidades de batalla porque una mente calmada piensa mejor y comete menos errores- y se fue dándole despidiéndose de espaldas mientras Lesly se quedaba practicando.

Paso la semana volando. Lesly, gracias a los tratamientos de Yami, se recuperó completamente y por Darkus pudo ganar un control bastante significativo en cuanto a la oscuridad y como aplicarla en diferentes situaciones.

Todos se reunieron frente al portal que se encontraba en ciudad de paso –les dije que aun estaría aquí jajajaja- decía Ignis muy positivo mientras que Darkus le replico –tienes suerte porque si no hubieras muerto…- esto hizo que Yami se riera un poco y mirara a Lesly que estaba con los ojos muy decidida a pelear. Al final todos entraron al portal.

El lugar que se encontraba del otro lado del portal era una especie de camino que conectaba el mundo de partida con el mundo de destino de aquellos portales oscuros. El lugar era bastante borroso con muchas luces de colores. Todos estaban caminando hacia el otro portal que sería la salida a su destino pero antes de llegar fueron atacados por varios miembros de la organización XIII que los empujaron a distintos portales con distintos destinos a casi todos, solo Rex y Yami terminaron en el mismo lugar.

Ignis termino frente a una gran mansión crema y al otro lado un bosque. Se podía escuchar sonidos de ciudad, así que al menos debía haber alguna especie de pueblo después del bosque. Mientras miraba los lares aquella miembro que se lo llevo lo ataco del cielo con una gran patada pero Ignis la cubrió con su llave espada y luego la empujo diciendo –veo que ya comenzamos a pelear en serio jeje- pero aquella chica no le dijo nada e invocando unos guantes metálicos de color marino que cubrían hasta sus antebrazos y unas botas del mismo color se posiciono para pelear.

Por otra parte Darkus termino peleando en un subterráneo con otro miembro que usaba una gran espada de color morada pero este si hablaba, le dijo con un tono muy burlesco–jajajaja que divertido, hagamos una nueva pintura para estas paredes… ¿te parece rojo sangres?- y Darkus le contesto –no hará falta, hare que sueltes todo lo que sabes aquí y ahora- y ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas.

Rex y Yami terminaron juntos en el medio de una ciudad y fueron rodeados por otros dos miembros de la organización, ambos se quitaron la capucha y dejo ver a el chico con pelo corto y puntiagudo de color negro con unos ojos color amarillo brillante portando una katana y le dijo –mi nombre es Roixul, gusto en conocerlos… ¿o debería decirles adiós?- mientras que la chica tenía un libro de hechizos, usaba unas coletas de color negras y sus ojos eran claros –déjame algo Roixul jeje, me presento, soy Xukim- a esto Rex invoco sus dos llaves espadas mientras que Yami hizo aparecer una lanza negra con azul ya que esta última no era una maestra de la llave espada.

Y por último Lesly termino en la base de una torre de reloj del mismo pueblo que los demás, estaba frente a un encapuchado que no decía nada, solo extendió su mano e hizo aparecer la llave espada artema. Esto hizo que Lesly se sorprendiera ya que para invocar una llave espada necesitas la fuerza del corazón, cosa que los incorpóreos no tienen. A pesar de esto Lesly invoco su llave espada y se puso en posición de pelea.

Ambos saltaron y chocaron espadas varias veces. Aquel miembro sabía de memoria algunos de los movimientos típicos de Lesly y esa situación cada vez la hacía sentirse más extraña hasta que salto hacia atrás y dijo -¿Quién eres?, ¡responde!- pero no obtuvo ni una palabra de aquel miembro, solo salto y siguió su ataque.

Comenzaron a chocar espadas y Lesly, con un giro, creo una esfera de agua y se la lanzo a aquel miembro, esfera que exploto al contacto, esto lo hizo retroceder un poco y aprovechando el momento Lesly salto para acabar con el pero este ya la estaba esperando, levanto su llave apuntando a Lesly y le disparo una carga eléctrica haciendo que se electrocutarse y paralice al mismo tiempo mientras caía al suelo. Aquel miembro se levantó y comenzó a crear una esfera de fuego para acabar Lesly pero en ese momento ella comenzó a tararear y una oscuridad bastante inmensa la cubrió haciendo que se curara de aquella parálisis y rápidamente ataco a el encapuchado mientras estaba con la guardia baja haciendo que cayera al suelo mostrando su cara. Lesly se acercó a este para ponerle fin a su vida pero justo antes de hacerlo pudo divisar su cara. Era nada más y nada menos que yo el que estaba tendido en el suelo, esto hizo que Lesly comenzara a dudar y en ese momento me levante y la ataque haciendo que ella fuere la que quedara tendida en el suelo.

Me acerque para completar mi misión de llevarla a la base pero vi en su pecho un collar en forma de X y algunos de los recuerdos suprimidos que tenía comenzaron a brotar como imágenes al azar en mi mente. Esto último ocasiono que dudara un poco pero al final cumplí mi misión, la tome en mis brazos y abriendo un portal oscuro procedí a entrar a nuestra base donde seria nuestra prisionera para futuras operaciones.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO VI-**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO VII: LA OTRA CARA-**

Luego de mandar patear a Lesly al portal oscuro yo me quede solo con el encapuchado en aquella tierra desolada.

Sin titubear salte hacia el atacándolo con mi llave espada y este con sus pistolas comenzó a cubrir todos y cada uno de mis ataques. A pesar de haber aumentado mi poder por sucumbir mi corazón a la oscuridad aun había una ligera pero clara diferencia de poderes. Di un salto hacia atrás colocándome en posición de pelea con mi llave espada apuntándole y dije – ¿quién eres tú y que asuntos tienes conmigo?- y el encapuchado se descubrió el rostro mostrando su cara diciendo –Mi nombre es Ryxter y solo soy un humilde incorpóreo que busca su corazón, ¿tan malo es eso?- el ver su ligera sonrisa mientras decía eso solo hacía que me enfureciera cada vez más.

Salte hacia el pero este dio un salto hacia atrás disparando varias balas hacia mí, las cuales pude desviar usando mi llave espada. –Ya puedo desviarlas- pensé mientras seguía corriendo y desviando disparos en dirección de Ryxter. Poco antes de llegar balance mi espada en su dirección lanzando una onda de energía oscura la cual lo golpeo e hizo que retrocediera un poco, aproveche ese momento y le lance varias esferas oscuras a sus pies creando una cortina de humo y con un salto lo ataque desde arriba, pero cuando me encontraba en el aire un disparo gigante salió de la cortina de humo hacia mi dirección la cual cubrí con mi llave espada pero igual me mando a volar y choque con unas rocas.

Estando en el suelo mi rabia comenzó a aumentar cada vez más hasta que di un gran grito y una figura de un sin corazón fornido comenzó a aparecer detrás de mí. Di un salto directo y veloz posicionándome justo en frente de él y comencé una ráfaga de ataques rápidos dejando cada vez más vulnerable las defensas de Ryxter hasta que un ataque la rompió dejando una abertura para encestar un golpe letal pero justo en ese momento fui traspasado por la espalda por una llave espada.

Mientras perdía el conocimiento me gire antes de caer al suelo y vi como mi corazón comenzaba a salir de mi cuerpo lentamente hasta que termine totalmente inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca portando una gabardina negra exactamente igual a la de Ryxter, en ese momento comencé a sentirme extraño en el pecho pero viendo la situación en la que me encontraba decidí preocuparme de eso luego de haber salido de ahí así que intente acercarme a la puerta para salir pero estaba cerrada así que invoque mi llave espada pero lo extraño fue que la que invoque no fue la típica Postimetria sino la Artema, la llave espada que le pertenecía a Gisei. Dejando eso de lado abrí rápidamente la cerradura y salí corriendo por los pasillos buscando una salida, di varias vueltas hasta que termine en una sala donde habían trece sillas bastante altas las cuales habían tres siendo ocupadas por personas con capuchas, rápidamente me gire e intente salir de ahí pero la salida estaba bloqueada por una chica joven, tenía el cabello largo, laceo y negro; los ojos púrpuras y un vestido oscuro que le llegaba un poco después de las rodillas, su mirada era la de una persona muy triste, trate de evadirla para salir pero Ryxter me sostuvo por detrás dejándome inmóvil y le dijo a la chica –Melody, necesito que limpies su memoria, si va a ser uno de los nuestros necesitamos que no recuerde nada- Melody se acercó lentamente como si lo estuviera haciendo en contra de su voluntad y posando su mano en mi frente nuestros ojos brillaron, comencé a ver toda clase de imágenes de mi memoria irse una por una hasta que el shock hizo que cayera nuevamente inconsciente.

Cuando desperté mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía ni mi nombre, Salí de mi habitación y afuera había una chica, se veía de unos 20 ojos azules brillantes y su cabello era laceo, de color negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda alta, se acercó a mí y me dijo con una voz dulce –Hola, mi nombre es Xaima, desde hoy seré tu tutora- yo solo la mire y respondí –tutora… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- ella se cruzó de brazos y coloco su mano izquierda en su mentón contestándome –cierto, no recuerdas nada, bueno tu nombre es Jexos, eres parte de nuestra organización, la Organización XIII, nuestro objetivo es recuperar nuestros corazones perdidos… bueno, entenderás mejor conforme pase el tiempo. Ahora vamos, nos están esperando en la sala de reuniones- Xaima comenzó a caminar frente a mí mostrándome el camino y yo le seguí ya que no tenía otra opción. Al llegar volvimos a la misma sala donde estaba antes de que me quitaran los recuerdos y al ver como Xaima tomaba un asiento yo opte por hacer lo mismo y sentarme en otro.

En ese momento Ryxter comenzó a hablar –Bienvenidos. Primero que nada, démosle una bienvenida a nuestro miembro más nuevo, su nombre es Jexos- apuntándome a lo que ninguno de los otros presto atención, como si no les importase en lo más mínimo. Luego Ryxter siguió hablando –hoy cada uno ira a un mundo diferente y recaudara información en dicho mundo, necesitamos saber si hay personas que podrían ser buen material para nuestra organización, así que irán en equipos- Xaima en ese momento levanto la mano y dijo –iré con Jexos, para asegurarme de que haga su trabajo bien- a lo que Ryxter accedió y todos desaparecieron en portales oscuros.

Xaima se paró y creo un portal oscuro y dijo –ven rápido, antes de que cambie de parecer- y entro a lo que le seguí.

Terminamos en un pueblo donde la luz del sol hacia parecer que era el ocaso a pesar de apenas ser de tarde, por ese hecho este pueblo fue llamado Villa Crepúsculo.

-bien, vamos a trabajar- e hizo aparecer rápidamente unas botas y un par de guantes metálicos mientras que yo extendí mi mano por instinto y apareció la llave espada Artema –veo que aprendes rápido- dijo Xaima mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a lo que le conteste –no sé qué hice, solo lo hice por instinto…- en ese momento Xaima me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar llevándome arrastrado diciendo –bla bla bla, camina que tenemos trabajo-

Llegamos a la base de una torre del reloj bastante grande donde fuimos rodeados de sin corazones, estos tenían forma de caballeros con armadura y en vez de manos tenían espadas unidas a sus muñecas –sabes pelear supongo, así que pelea- dijo Xaima saltando y dando una patada en picada a uno de los sin corazones destruyéndolo en el acto. Varios sin corazones me rodearon y uno me ataco por mi lado izquierdo, rápidamente di un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivando su ataque y lo ataque con mi llave espada destruyéndolo y luego pensé –parece que aun mi cuerpo recuerda como pelear…- otro me ataco por detrás pero me gire y choque mi llave espada con sus espadas y comenzamos a chocarlas varias veces hasta que un tercero salto hacia mí, pero Xaima salto también interceptándolo en el aire y golpeándolo con su mano lo mando a volar hacia otros sin corazones destruyéndolos –ten más cuidado, no te mueras en tu primera misión- dijo muy seria y colocándose en forma de pelea a mis espaldas. Yo deje de chocar espadas y golpe los pies del sin corazón y antes de caer lo corte en el aire con mi llave espada destruyéndolo.

Luego de una ardía pelea quede totalmente exhausto en el suelo y Xaima se acercó a mí y me dijo –eso fue todo, volvamos- a lo que le conteste - ¿ya?, lo único que hicimos fue pelear- Xaima suspiro y viéndome en el suelo dijo –bueno vamos, te llevare a un lugar-. Rápidamente me levante y comencé a caminar detrás de ella, llegamos hasta la cima de aquella torre del reloj y Xaima se sentó en la orilla, a lo que yo también me senté a su lado. La vista del atardecer desde ese punto era bastante hermosa, tanto las nubes como el cielo tomaron un tono anaranjado el cual nunca en mi vida había visto, a pesar de no tener sentimientos ese lugar hacia que me sintiera libre y relajado –este es mi lugar secreto, siempre vengo después de las misiones…- dijo mientras miraba el atardecer y yo le pregunte – ¿y porque me han invitado?, ¿no es secreto?- a lo que me contesto –sí, pero tú y yo somos iguales, ninguno de nosotros tenemos memorias de cuando estábamos completos… aunque a veces sueño con un chico de pelo rojo pero en los sueños nunca pude ver su cara…- esto hizo que me diera cuenta de algo, Xaima seguramente era una persona amable pero su falta de corazón la había hecho fría como es ahora.

Gire para verla y le pregunte –oye Xaima, ¿cuál crees que sea tu nombre real?- a lo que ella contesto –con el tiempo he podido recuperar pequeñas fracciones de mis recuerdos y el nombre Maia es el único con significado para mí, ¿Por qué?- y yo le dije –no, por nada, solo que me estaba preguntando, ¿Cuál será mi nombre real?-, Xaima se cruzó de brazos pensando antes de responder –¿qué te parece… José?- la mire por un momento y luego reí un poco diciendo –jajaja dudo que tenga un nombre como ese-. Luego de hablar un rato en ese lugar ambos volvimos a la base.

Ahí nos encontramos con Ryxter que nos dijo –iremos en una misión todos, así que también tienen que venir- nos dirigimos a la base donde estaban los demás miembros, algunos se colocaron sus capuchas cubriéndose la cara y al ver que Xaima también lo hacia procedí a también tapármela.

Llegamos a el techo de una casa y en el suelo estaba el grupo de Ignis con Lesly, inmediatamente me fije en ella, como si fuera parte de mi pero no podía saber porque, quizás era alguien de mi memoria pero no debía hacer nada. Luego de que Ryxter hablara con ellos volvimos al castillo.

Esa misma noche soñé con Lesly, estaba en un lugar oscuro donde solamente veía su silueta, corría y corría para alcanzarla pero antes de lograrlo un manto de oscuridad me jalaba hacia atrás y acto siguiente me desperté. Estaba completamente empapado de sudor, aunque decidí no decir nada al respecto, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. En eso paso una semana completa haciendo misiones con Xaima, lo que hizo que nos volviéramos muy unidos y en las cuales todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño.

Un día Ryxter nos explicó que la misión seria capturar a Lesly y a sus acompañantes y que para eso nos dividiríamos en grupos. Rápidamente pedí ser yo quien capture a Lesly y Xaima también pidió capturar a Ignis, al parecer tenía un presentimiento con él.

Y así fue, nos dividimos en grupos y en la batalla mía contra Lesly termine derrotándola y ganando varias imágenes referentes a mi memoria.

La lleve a una de las celdas mientras estaba inconsciente y luego me dirigí a la sala de reuniones, al parecer fui el único capaz de capturar a alguno de ellos, ni siquiera Xaima, la cual tenía una mirada un poco rara desde que llegamos. Ryxter luego comenzó a hablar –bueno, la misión fue casi un total fracaso, pero al menos capturamos a uno por parte de Jexos, la usaremos para capturar a los demás así que Xukim ocúpate de cuidarla- en ese momento yo interrumpí diciendo –es mi prisionera, yo me ocupare de ella- lo decía solo porque quería saber más acerca de ese sueño y de esas imágenes que llegaron a mi mente. Ryxter sonrió levemente pero acepto.

Esa misma noche fui a su celda sosteniendo una bandeja de comida, ella estaba sentada cruzada de piernas con los pies encadenados y los brazos hacia atrás encadenados de igual forma, poseía una mirada un tanto fría. Yo deje la bandeja frente a ella y me senté diciendo -ahora me vas a decir quién soy-

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO VII-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO VIII: REUNION-**

Estábamos en esa celda juntos mientras esperaba que me contestara la pregunta que yo más quería saber "Quién era yo realmente".

Lesly alzo la mirada y me vio justamente a los ojos diciendo –¿en serio no te acuerdas de nada?- y yo como si nada respondí –no del todo, por alguna extraña razón solo veo imágenes de nosotros, pero sin significado- luego de escuchar eso Lesly suspiro diciendo unas palabras en voz baja –estos chaparros de hoy en día… Dios!- después alzo la mirada un poco aliviada mientras continuaba hablando –tu y yo somos amigos desde hace años, entrenamos juntos para ser maestros de la llaves… cosa extraña porque tu llave no es la misma…- me levante colocándome detrás de Lesly y quitándole las cadenas y luego le dije –en fin, no me acuerdo de ti pero supongo que eres o eras importante para mí, así que te sacare de aquí- Lesly se alegró bastante y mientras se estiraba dijo –yay!, salgamos de aquí- y comenzó a acercarse a la salida hasta que yo la agarre por detrás de la camisa diciéndole –antes de irnos, termina de comer- y Lesly pensó –es el mismo José, con o sin recuerdos-

Después de que terminara su comida ambos salimos de la habitación poder transportarla ya que ese era un espacio bloqueado de todo tipo de portales posibles. Ya estando fuera nos encontramos con Xaima que estaba recostada de una pared, parecería que ya sabía qué tipo de decisión iba a tomar. Ella se paró en medio de nuestro camino e invocando sus armas en ambas manos y piernas dijo –lo siento Jexos, no te puedo dejar escapar con la prisionera, tengo ordenes de aniquilarte si lo intentas- cerré el puño un segundo mientras Lesly iba a tomar la delantera en la pelea pero le interrumpí el paso diciendo –esta es mi decisión y por lo tanto, yo soy quien debe de abstenerse a las consecuencias. Tu deberías irte aquí no hay restricción así que deberías de poder irte- cree un portal oscuro detrás de nosotros para que Lesly saliera pero esta dijo –no, tú ya me dejaste una vez, ahora cumple tu promesa- me tomo por la capucha y me entro con ella al portal mientras Xaima intento evitarlo pero sus intentos resultaron fallidos y pudimos escapar.

Cuando salimos de ese lugar ambos invocamos nuestras llaves espadas y convirtiéndolas en vehículos procedimos a alejarnos lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Lesly tomo la delantera y mientras yo estaba detrás le pregunte -¿y ahora a dónde iremos?- y ella me respondió –con el maestro Eraqus, el sabrá que hacer con tu cuerpo y recuerdos- al escuchar ese nombre unas pocas imágenes de mi entrenamiento con el llegaron a mi mente, no tantas como paso con Lesly pero si algunas.

Cuando llegamos a tierra de partida nos desmontamos de nuestros vehículos y fuimos al castillo pero lo que encontramos nos dejó en estado de shock a ambos, una gran masa de nubes oscuras con truenos cubriendo los cielos mientras que el castillo ardía en llamas y se desmoronaba en pedazos. Corrimos rápidamente para ver que le había pasado a Eraqus y nos encontramos con nada más y nada menos que el maestro Xehanort sosteniendo su llave espada de color negro parado frente al cadáver de Eraqus que yacía muerto en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado.

Lesly salto llena de ira contra Xehanort para atacarlo y este se giró chocando llaves espada mientras Lesly le gritaba -¿¡porque lo hiciste!?, ¡EL ERA TU AMIGO!- yo intente ir a ayudar pero alguien me ataco por detrás y yo rápidamente invoque mi llave Artema chocándola con otra llave espada, cuando me di cuenta estaba chocando armas con mi antigua llave espada, la Postimetria y quien la sostenía era una forma exactamente igual a mí, solo que totalmente negra, ojos amarillos fosforescentes, una dentadura muy puntiaguda y con mucha oscuridad rodeándole.

Xehanort sonriendo muy abiertamente dijo –todo va de acuerdo a mi plan jajaja, sigan bailando mis marionetas que pronto me llevaran a lo que más anhelo, la X-Blade- y luego toco el pecho de Lesly impulsando una onda oscura y mandándola a volar unos pocos metros. Yo intente golpear a la versión oscura mía pero esta me esquivo totalmente y se colocó al lado de Xehanort mientras que yo me dirigí con Lesly que estaba lastimada en el suelo para protegerla. En cambio Xehanort dio media vuelta abriendo un portal oscuro y antes de desaparecer dijo –si quieres tu corazón y recuerdos estaré esperando en el lugar en donde lo perdiste todo-

Sin decir una palabra tome a Lesly en mis brazos que yacía lastimada en el suelo e invocando mi vehículo Salí de aquel lugar que ya era un total caso perdido. Estando en el espacio entre mundos Lesly dijo en voz un poco baja–vamos con Yen Sid, él sabrá que hacer…- así que comencé a seguir las indicaciones que Lesly me daba hasta que llegue a su torre.

Al momento de pisar tierra fui rodeado por Ignis, Darkus, Rex y Yami a lo que rápidamente deje a Lesly a un lado e invoque mi llave espada para pelear -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí miembro de la Organización?- dijo Darkus muy enojado a punto de atacar y yo le conteste –no tengo asuntos con ninguno de ustedes, solo traje a Lesly porque me pidió traerla con alguien llamado Yen Sid, si no es ninguno de ustedes apártense- esto último enojo mucho más a Darkus y cuando iba a atacar Ignis lo detuvo y tomo la palabra –no confiamos en ti por obvias razones, pero ya que traes a Lesly supongo que no debes de tener malas intenciones, pero te lo advierto, un paso en falso y te quemare hasta los huesos- al escuchar estas palabras tranquilamente tome a Lesly y procedí a subir hasta donde se encontraba Yen Sid.

Al entrar este me recibió con naturalidad, como si supiera que iría. Me pidió que pusiera a Lesly en un sofá que se encontraba a un lado mientras hablábamos –un tipo llamado Xehanort quiere encontrar algo llamado X-Blade, no sé qué sea pero destruyo el hogar de… nuestro hogar para conseguirlo…- Yen Sid se sentó acariciando su barba muy pensativo y luego dijo –sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, Xehanort es un maestro bastante sabio pero esa sabiduría solo lo llevaba al poder y esto hizo que tomara malos caminos- Ignis interrumpió a Yen Sid y le dijo –maestro, ¿Qué es esta X-Blade de la que hablan?- y este respondió –no saben esto pero las llaves espadas que ustedes están acostumbrados a usar son solo simple imitaciones de la llave espada original, la X-Blade, esta arma es muchísimo más poder que todas sus llaves espadas unidas, esta llave puede abrir la puerta a el mundo donde se encuentran todos los corazones "Kingdom Hearts" y esto es lo que Xehanort seguramente quiere…- yo pensé por un segundo y luego le pregunte a Yen Sid -¿la llave espada original supongo que tuvo que tener un usuario, ¿Quién fue y que paso con él?- Yen Sid sonrió levemente y luego dijo –la X-Blade siempre fue pasando de mano en mano por generaciones, no se sabe cómo es que esta arma elige a sus elegidos pero el primer portador de semejante arma desapareció un día de la nada, no se sabe que le paso exactamente o si siquiera está vivo aun porque esta no era una persona ordinaria…-

Después de escuchar la explicación del maestro Yen Sid procedí a salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire a lo que Ignis me siguió posándose a mi lado recostado de las barandillas y dijo –siento lo de antes, con tantas cosas debía asegurarme de que realmente estuvieras con nosotros- yo me quede viendo las estrellas y dije –realmente no sé si hago lo correcto, solo sigo las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza pero realmente no siento nada por esa chica, es más ni recuerdo nada de ella… solo fue un impulso de protección que me apodero, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?- Ignis rio un poco en voz baja diciendo –jeje, veo que los incorpóreos de verdad no sienten nada- luego miro al cielo y siguió hablando –te diré algo, hace mucho yo estuve enamorado de una chica, pero cosas pasaron y mi corazón fue manipulado por el odio y termine acabando con ella, ese fue el error más grande en mi vida… y estoy y estaré arrepentido por el resto de mi existencia… nunca olvidare sus hermosos ojos azules y su gran sonrisa, si sientes que debes protegerla hazlo, no cometas mí mismo error- esto hizo que me diera cuenta que a pesar de no sentir nada tenía seguir sea lo que sea que me estuviera impulsando a hacer esas locas acciones.

-Oye Ignis, ¿me puedes decir cómo se llamaba aquella chica?- le dije a Ignis por mera curiosidad y este sonrió un poco contestándome –su nombre… su nombre era Maia- al escuchar ese nombre me acorde inmediatamente de Xaima y me quede perplejo a lo que Ignis se sintió extraño y me pregunto -oye, ¿te pasa algo?- luego de eso le conté todo acerca de que Xaima era Maia sin recuerdos al igual que yo y este se giró para que yo no lo viera pero note una sonrisa en su boca mientras que sus ojos brotaban lagrimas a cantaros de felicidad. Decidí dejarlo solo y entre nuevamente a la torre donde me encontré a Lesly ya despierta que me pego en la frente diciendo –te estaba buscando por todas partes chaparro!, tengo buenas noticias- yo le hice unos coscorrones en la cabeza replicando –eres más pequeña que yo enana!, pero dime que paso- y ella contesto acariciándose la cabeza por el dolor –ya sé cómo recuperar tu cuerpo!-

**Palabras del escritor**

Esta historia la hacia para una amiga la cual quiero mucho, luego me enamore pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno se lo espera que salgan, asi que quisas el siguiente cap no lo haga tan puntual como este.

Perdonen de antemano si me demoro en hacer el siguiente pero algo es seguro y es que lo hare.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO VII-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO IX: PELEA INTERNA-**

No creía las palabras que estaban llegando a mis oídos. La posibilidad de recuperar mi corazón… mi antiguo yo.

Le pregunte a Lesly como era esa forma y como ella sabía de la existencia de la misma, ella solo sonrió mientras contestaba –mientras hablabas con Ignis le pregunte a Yen Sid y al parecer cuando el sin corazón y el incorpóreo de una persona perecen su forma completa renace nuevamente. Pero parece que solo es una teoría solamente…- al escuchar estas palabras coloque mi mano en su cabeza acariciándola suavemente y le dije –aunque sean pocas las probabilidades debemos tratarlo y si muero solo será como debían ser las cosas- justo en ese momento Lesly me pego fuertemente en la frente y dijo –ni creas que morirás, tienes una promesa que cumplir- yo, un poco perdido y acariciándome la cabeza, pregunte -¿promesa?, ahora que lo pienso lo haz mencionado varias veces, ¿de qué promesa hablas?- Lesly se voltio y cruzándose de brazos contesto –tú y tu memoria de pez… no te diré para que recuerdes- comencé a insistir mucho para que me dijera pero al final no me dijo nada, siempre fue difícil sacarle información de manera directa.

Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones y Lesly se quedó con Yami mientras yo me quede fuera observando el cielo estrellado una vez más, era una vista única de aquel lugar. En ese momento apareció un portal oscuro y de este salió el maestro Xehanort. Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente me levante invocando mi llave espada mientras colocaba una posición de pelea, este me hizo señas con el brazo para que me mantuviera calmado pero simplemente no podía bajar la guardia frente a un enemigo como el, cada segundo podría ser crucial sin contar de que Xehanort no se ve del tipo de persona que hace las cosas sin antes calcularlas muy detenidamente. Xehanort comenzó a hablar de una forma calmada sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa –sé que buscas la manera de recuperar tu corazón y es cierto lo que Yen Sid te dijo, si ambas partes son destruidas ser original renace pero, solo si es destruida por el poder de una llave espada la cual sirve para liberal el corazón de los sin corazones- cuando escuche esas palabras baje mi llave espada pero sin perder la concentración del momento y le pregunte -¿Cuál es tu propósito de decirme esto?, dudo que me lo digas porque quieras ser un "buen samaritano"- Xehanort, sin decir una palabra más, se giró abriendo un portal y caminando a este, yo le grite para que me respondiera pero este solo dijo unas últimas palabras –te estaremos esperando donde la luz y la oscuridad batallan- y desapareció.

Al día siguiente no paraba de pensar en sus palabras, si realmente podría recuperar mi cuerpo original dirigiéndome a aquel lugar. Fui con Ignis ya que con él era que tenía más confianza y le pregunte acerca del lugar donde "la luz y la oscuridad batallan" este me miro extrañado, ya que ese lugar no era algo normal de conocer, aunque si me contesto –hace muchísimos años, luego de la desaparición del dueño original de la X-Blade un grupo masivo de portadores se reunieron en un mundo que estaba en un punto entre la luz y la oscuridad donde batallaron por el control de la X-Blade. Una cantidad incontable de vidas se desperdiciaron y al terminar la guerra los supervivientes decidieron llamar a este lugar el cementerio de las llaves espadas. Quizás hayas pasado por ahí varias veces, es un lugar rocoso y desolado sin ni un rastro de vida- en ese momento llegaron una pocas imágenes de mi pelea con Ryxter acompañado por un leve dolor de cabeza que hizo que la sostuviera mientras la bajaba. Ignis me sostuvo preguntándome si me pasaba algo pero solo gire la cabeza en señal de que no para que se calmara. Le agradecí por la información y me retire del lugar.

Comencé a salir rápidamente de la torre. Mientras corriera choque con Rex el cual solo me miro algo sospechoso por mi desesperación en salir del lugar aunque luego me ignoro siguiendo su camino.

Ya estando fuera cree un portal oscuro y me dirigí rápidamente al cementerio de llaves espada donde estaban Xehanort y mi sin corazón esperándome, ambos estaban muy tranquilos pero yo invoque mi llave espada colocándome en posición de pelea mientras decía –ambos sabemos a qué vine, así que terminemos con esto- mi sin corazón miro a Xehanort y este asintió con la cabeza lo que hizo que este saltara invocando la Postimetria y atacándome ferozmente.

Comenzamos a chocar llaves espadas rápidamente. El sin corazón me pateo el estómago haciendo que retrocediera un poco bajando la vista pero al alzarla ya no estaba frente a mí, se encontraba arriba con un ataque en picada, el cual pude cubrir por los pelos generando unas pequeñas grietas en el suelo y girando mi espada lo quite de encima de mí. El sin corazón desde que toco suelo me lanzo muchas esferas de oscuridad así que yo corrí alrededor del campo para esquivarlas y me coloque detrás de una roca para pensar mejor en una estrategia.

Cuando mire el campo ahí estaba el parado esperando que yo lo atacara, llene mi llave espada con energía de elemento trueno (era mi elemento como incorpóreo) y clavándola en el suelo mande una corriente por este electrocutando al sin corazón y haciendo que bajara la guardia por un segundo. Yo aproveche ese momento para encestar un golpe critico pero cuando me acercaba Xehanort apareció frente mío y apuntándome con la mano me lanzo una gran esfera de oscuridad pero justo antes de colisionar un escudo apareció cubriéndome de los daños ocasionados por esta y levantando una gran cortina de humo. Cuando dicha cortina comenzó a disiparse pude divisar a Lesly parada frente a mí con su recuerdos lejanos y un escudo totalmente agrietado por el impacto de la esfera de oscuridad.

Ella se giró tomándome por la ropa diciendo –no puedo creer que te fueras y me dejaras, ¡somos un equipo!- yo al ver sus ojos note un poco de preocupación así que le pregunte -¿estabas preocupada por mí?- a lo que me soltó y colocándose frente a Xehanort y mi sin corazón dijo –no, solo que Rex me dijo que te querías llevar toda la diversión para ti solo- al escuchar estas palabras coloque mi mano en su cabeza acariciándosela suavemente diciéndole –está bien, yo me encargo del sin corazón, ¿crees que puedas con Xehanort por un rato?- esto hizo que ella me mirara por un segundo y luego saltara a combatir con Xehanort el cual invoco su llave espada.

Lesly lanzo varias esferas de agua que se convirtieron en estacas de hielo en el aire pero Xehanort creo un escudo de oscuridad cubriéndolas con mucha facilidad, luego levantando su mano una cantidad de rayos comenzaron a caer encima de Lesly, la cual comenzó a esquivarlos rápidamente aunque no podía con todos en su estado actual, así que opto por usar su oscuridad y tornando sus ojos de color amarillo se vio rodeada por esferas oscuridad cubriendo todos los rayos quedando parada en posición de pelea con una aura oscura bastante potente y armoniosa. Xehanort al ver este se rio entre dientes y dijo –veo que has mejorado bastante pequeña jeje- y siguieron combatiendo.

Por otra parte yo seguía peleando con mí sin corazón. Este se entró en su sombra y comenzó a transferirse por los suelos hasta que se posó detrás mío atacándome con la Postimetria pero yo me gire rápidamente cubriéndome con mi Artema y sonriéndole le dije –caíste justo en mi trampa- unas esferas de electricidad nos rodearon por encima de nuestras cabezas y al unirse crearon un gran rayo electrocutando a mi sin corazón y levantando una cortina de polvo que me impedía verlo bien hasta que una ráfaga de energía salió de está golpeándome y mandándome un poco lejos mientras mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar. Cuando el polvo se disipo pude ver a mi sin corazón un poco cambiado, estaba más fornido y en su espalda salían unas cadenas oscuras con cuchillas en las puntas mientras levitaban en su espalda –veo que no será tan simple como creí…-

En ese momento Lesly y Xehanort estaban chocando ferozmente llaves espadas, ambas llenas de un abrumador poder oscuro. Xehanort parecía disfrutar la pelea como si fuera un juego mientras Lesly daba todo su potencial en la misma mientras trataba de no perder el control de su oscuridad. Lesly comenzó a correr alrededor de Xehanort y a atacarlo por los diferentes puntos de este pero todos siendo bloqueados fácilmente hasta que Xehanort la sostuvo por el cuello y la lanzo hacia donde yo estaba peleando y desapareció en un portal oscuro mientras reía.

Cuando Lesly se paró comenzó a buscar rápidamente a Xehanort hasta que le dije que se había ido lo que la hizo enojar mucho -¡cuando lo vea me las va a pagar todas!- yo suspire y le dije –aún tenemos otra amenaza aquí que lidiar, preocúpate de él más tarde- esto hizo que se pusiera en posición de pelea delante de mi sin corazón.

Él nos atacó rápidamente con las cuchillas de su espalda pero Lesly creo un escudo de oscuridad mientras yo levante mi llave espada concentrando una descarga eléctrica en la punta y luego lanzándosela en un rayo concentrado en línea recta pero el sin corazón lo cubrió con su llave espada afectándole levemente a sus movimientos y demás. Lesly aprovechó este momento para atacarlo de frente mientras aun había un poco del efecto de mi rayo pero mientras chocaban espadas las cuchillas dieron un giro y la atacaron por detrás, yo rápidamente cree dos portales oscuros, uno a mi lado y otro debajo de Lesly por el cual cayo apareciendo a mi lado antes de ser impactada. –Sí que es fuerte- dijo Lesly mientras tenía la respiración un poco agitada por la pelea, yo la mire de lado diciéndole – ¿sintiéndote arrepentida de venir?- a lo que me contesto con una sonrisa -¿Qué dices? Si me estoy divirtiendo jajaja-.

Mi sin corazón, cansado de esperar, salto hacia nosotros lo cual hizo que Lesly y yo lo esquiváramos en direcciones diferentes y este opto por atacar a Lesly con sus cuchillas rápidamente las cuales impactaron en varios puntos de su cuerpo, por suerte ninguno de estos era vital así que Lesly sostuvo las cadenas con cuchillas de mi sin corazón y las congelo haciendo que se rompieran mientras que yo me encontraba arriba con mi llave espada alzada y un gran círculo mágico encima mío mientras recitaba unos versos y al final dije -¡indignación!- creando un inmenso pilar de energía eléctrica encima de mi sin corazón dejándolo gravemente herido. En ese preciso momento le grite a Lesly –¡ahora Lesly!- esta, aunque no habíamos arreglado ninguna estrategia previamente, sabía que tenía que hacer. Ambos tomamos nuestras llaves espada con firmeza y mientras yo atacaba en picada ella ataco uno de sus lado y al cruzar creamos una cruz en su pecho haciendo que mí sin corazón se destruyera.

Ambos caímos al piso rendidos y lastimados en gran medida –esta fue sin duda nuestra batalla más divertida jajaja- dijo Lesly muy alegre mientras yo solo permanecía callado, luego de unos segundos invoque mi llave espada y la apunte a mi pecho diciendo –debo morir ahora para poder estar completo…- Lesly me miro seria y dijo –nos veremos luego, ¿sí?- yo no sabía que podía pasar así que conteste –no sé si…- en ese momento me tapo la boca replicando –¡nos vemos luego!- yo suspire y le dije –está bien, nos veremos en la torre del reloj de villa crepúsculo, donde peleamos cuando me encontraste como un incorpóreo- ambos nos dimos una última mirada y procedí a clavar mi llave espada en mi pecho haciendo que desvaneciera.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO IX-**


	10. noticia

-noticia-

como muchos imaginaran yo aun estoy estudiando (universidad especificamente) y estoy en examenes finales por lo que me conlleva mucho de mi tiempo asi que el cap siguiente de distortion puede que no se publique hasta diciembre, pero no se preocupen la historia seguira :)


	11. Chapter 10

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO X: PROMESA-**

Después de que mi cuerpo desapareciera completamente Lesly tomo un fuerte respiro y convirtió su llave espada en su vehículo y rápidamente se dirigió a villa crepúsculo para esperar mi llegada.

Llegando a este comenzó a correr subiendo una pequeña loma hasta llegar a las puertas de la torre del reloj las abrió y rápidamente corrió algo emocionada hasta la cima esperando encontrarse conmigo pero para su mala suerte eso estaba vacío –bueno, no debe tardar en llegar- pensó Lesly mientras se encontraba en la cima. Lesly se sentó en la orilla de la torre del reloj a esperarme mientras veía el cielo rojizo (a pesar apenas eran las doce del mediodía ya tenía ese color).

Las horas pasaron una a una mientras que Lesly cada vez se hartaba más y más de esperar mi llegada hasta que dieron las seis y media de la tarde lo que hizo a Lesly pensar en que tal vez no volví a ser mi ser completo o tal vez sí, pero al volver mis recuerdos optaba por tomar caminos diferentes con ella. En fin cual sea que haya sido la razón ya Lesly estaba convencida de que nuestros caminos ya estaban cortados así que se paró de aquella orilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente un poco decepcionada.

Cuando salió de la torre del reloj se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había combatido con mi versión incorpórea. En ese momento comenzaron a salir sin corazones de diferentes tipos, algunos con armadura que cubrían todo su cuerpo y en vez de tener manos al final de sus brazos lo que tenían eran espadas mientras que otros parecían robots voladores.

Lesly invoco su recuerdos lejanos diciendo –son lo que necesitaba, así que no es su día de suerte…- y salto a la pelea. Choco espadas con un sin corazón de armadura mientras que otros dos de los voladores se posaron alrededor de ella disparándole varios rayos pero Lesly pateo al que tenía frente e impulsándose hacia atrás le lanzo unas estacas de hielo a los voladores destruyéndolos. En ese momento otro sin corazón de armadura la ataco por detrás atacándola con su espada y dando un salto hacia adelante esquivo casi por completo porque termino con una herida en la espalda aunque no letal. Lesly dejándose llevar un poco por la ira comenzó a acabar con los sin corazones de una manera rápida y sin cuidado, ocasionándole diferentes heridas en el transcurso de la batalla hasta que en un momento su cuerpo no respondió por un momento y cayó al suelo aun consciente frente a unos pocos sin corazones que quedaban. Uno de los sin corazón de armadura dio un salto hacia ella atacándola con la espada pero antes de impactar aparecí yo con la Postimetria en mis manos cubriéndolo y le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara – ¿necesitas ayuda enana?- a lo que respondió –para nada chaparro, todo lo tenía calculado- mientras se levantaba un poco lento pero con una pequeña sonrisa y se colocaba en posición de pelea a mi lado. –Oye, quiero mostrarte algo, tu espera aquí- le dije a Lesly para luego correr hacia los sin corazones dejándola con una cara de curiosidad acerca de lo que le dije.

Aún quedaban tres sin corazón de armadura y dos voladores así que opte primero por acabar con los voladores porque podían atacar con sus rayos a distancia, salte hacia uno posándome en su cabeza y levantando mi llave espada la imbuí en energía y se la clave desde arriba cayendo al suelo mientras desaparecía, el otro sin corazón volador aprovecho y me disparo todos los rayos que pudo los cuales pude cubrir con la ayuda de un escudo mágico pero se levantó una cortina de humo que imposibilito mi visión, en ese momento uno de los sin corazón de armadura me ataco por un lado pero lo cubrí con la Postimetria y en ese momento otro sin corazón aprovecho para atacar por el otro lado pero en ese momento sostuve la Postimetria con mi mano izquierda y apuntándole con la derecha invoque la Artema pudiendo así bloquear ambos ataques con una gran sonrisa de superioridad –te dije que te enseñaría algo cool enana!- le dije a Lesly y tomando firmemente ambas llaves espada gire tumbando a ambos sin corazón y clavándoselas haciendo que desaparezcan.

Solamente quedaban un sin corazón de cada tipo así que Lesly camino hacia mi lado y me dijo –yo acabe con la mayoría, no dejare que te lleves toda la gloria novato- a lo que le respondí aun sonriendo –vale vale, uno y uno para que digas que hiciste algo jajaja- y ambos corrimos hacia los sin corazones. Lesly salto rápidamente cortando al volador mientras que yo le hice un corte con ambas llaves espada al de armadura acabando con ambos y así dejando libre de enemigos la zona.

Luego de guardar las llaves espada salte hacia Lesly para darle un gran abrazo pero esta se quitó dejándome caer al suelo para luego tomarme por la ropa y decirme -¡me dejaste esperando todo el día!- al escuchar esas palabras solo se me ocurrió reírme y pedirle perdón a lo que me perdono rápido como siempre. Después de todo eso le dije –oye Lesly, ¿no que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos arriba, que tal si vamos?- ella no entendía para que el motivo si ya estábamos reunidos pero de igual forma asintió con la cabeza y le dije que me esperara arriba, que iría en un segundo. Al final subió con cara de "te estoy vigilando…"

Al cabo de unos minutos también subí con un par de conos de helado de chocolate y me senté a su lado para platicar. Le entregue el suyo mientras yo comencé a comer el mío y hubo un momento de silencio donde solo veíamos como el sol se ocultaba convirtiéndolo aquel hermoso cielo rojizo en uno oscuro lleno de hermosas luces brillantes adornándolo, en ese momento Lesly me dijo –y pensar que toda nuestra vida creíamos que eran estrellas, quien se imaginaria que cada una es en realidad un mundo…- a lo que le respondí –estrellas, mundos, en estos momentos no importa nada de eso, solo sé que son bastantes lindas jeje- después hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que yo dije –Lesly… ahora recuerdo la promesa que te hice aquella vez…- Ella me miro un poco extrañada y sonriendo replico –ah ¿eso?, mejor olvídala… así es mejor- yo, al escuchar esto, la mire serio y con un dedo le golpe la frente para luego acariciarle la cabeza para luego decirle –ni loco, te prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre y por mi marca de maestro cumpliré esa promesa, sin importar que enemigo tengamos que afrontar lo haremos como equipo… además, no te dejare llevarte toda la gloria de derrotar a la organización sola enana jajaja- esto la hizo sonreír bastante alegre y miro hacia arriba para que yo no la pueda ver.

Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas y charlando tonterías hasta largas horas de la noche hasta que en un momento le dije –por cierto, tengo una razón de porque llegue tarde- saque un pequeño regalo de mi bolsillo y se lo extendí a lo que lo tomo y abriéndolo se dio cuenta que era un reproductor MP3, pero no cualquier MP3, sino el que le había regalado hace mucho y que contenía todas las canciones que ella tanto amaba –no fue fácil entrar y tomarlo sin que se den cuenta porque si no… tu madre me castra treinta veces…-. Esto hizo que se alegrara bastante y rápidamente cada uno nos colocamos uno de los auriculares y escuchamos música por unos momentos mientras ella me decía una y otra vez que cantara pero siempre me negaba porque cantaba horrible.

Cuando ya era bastante tarde ambos invocamos nuestras llaves espada y nos dirigimos a la torre de Yen Sid. Estando haya nos encontramos con los demás y les informamos de lo sucedido tanto en el cementerio de las llaves espada como en villa crepúsculo. Mientras que ellos nos trajeron malas noticias, al parecer las fuerzas de la Organización XIII ya estaban movilizándose y que la guerra real cada vez estaba más cerca. Yen Sid comenzó a explicarnos exactamente como actuaríamos frente a la situación que estábamos enfrentando –los movimientos de la organización XIII realmente son extraños, primero tienen un gran tiempo sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento pero al parecer ahora están totalmente sumergidos en actuar para conseguir sus propósitos- en ese momento interrumpió Ignis -sin contar al maestro Xehanort quien también está actuando detrás de escena-, Yen Sid se acarició la barba un momento para pensar y luego dijo sus órdenes –Por ahora nos ocuparemos de la organización XIII quien es la que está actuando, ya después veremos qué hacer con el maestro Xehanort y sus planes ocultos, recuerden que esta vez la batalla será en serio y el fracaso no es una opción, entendido?- todos asentimos con la cabeza preparados para cualquiera batalla y nos separamos para dormir.

Yo fui con Ignis mientras estábamos ya alejados de los demás y le dije –oye Ignis, muchas gracias por tu consejo, ahora que regresaron mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos me doy cuenta que fue la mejor elección- Ignis sonrió un poco contestándome de que no hay problema pero su cara no era la misma, parecía que algo le preocupaba… y yo sabía que era ese algo y le dije –es Maia, ¿cierto?- a lo que me respondió –sí, es solo que no se si ella aun me recuerda y ¿si la encontrases nuevamente en el campo de batalla?, no sé qué haría para serte sincero…- en ese momento le puse mi mano en su hombro y muy serio le dije –¡pelea!- al comienzo me miro extrañado pero luego seguí con lo que tenía que decir –tienes que pelear, yo ya fui un incorpóreo y se cómo se siente, el no poder recordar casi nada y tener una constante lucha entre lo que es correcto y lo que no, por eso mismo debes librarla de eso acabándola con tu llave espada, eres el indicado para eso- estas palabras hicieron que el brillo de sus ojos volvieran y asintiendo con la cabeza me dio una gran sonrisa a lo que luego me sostuvo la cabeza haciéndome unos coscorrones mientras decía –quien lo diría, un amateur dándole consejos a un profesional jajajaja-.

Por otro lado Lesly se dirigía hacia su habitación con la mirada algo preocupada por lo que se avecinaba hasta que Yami la saludo pero esta siguió de largo y esto hizo que Yami se pusiera frente a ella parándola y diciéndole – ¿oye a donde crees que vas?- esto hizo que se parara y sacando la lengua disimuladamente dijera –sorry, no te vi jeje- pero Yami no se la creyó y dando un suspiro dijo sonriendo –estas preocupada por la guerra, lo sé, pero no te preocupes estarás bien jeje- al escuchar esto Lesly replico –sé que estaré bien, ¡nadie me ganara!…- luego de decir esto puso nuevamente su cara un tanto melancólica y dijo Yami -¿es por José, cierto?- esto hizo que Lesly se quedara callada unos segundos y Yami siguió hablando –jajaja no te preocupes por él, es hombre y los hombres hacen cosas raras siempre- esto levanto la curiosidad de Lesly por lo que pregunto – ¿ah sí? Y ¿Por qué lo dices?- a lo que Yami contesto –por Rex, seguramente no sabes, pero el tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Miyuki que murió a manos de un sin corazón dejándole a él la llave espada la prometida- en ese momento Lesly pensó –por eso tiene una segunda llave espada… entonces José…- mientras que Yami seguía con su historia –yo antes, fui parte de la organización XIII a pesar de no ser incorpóreo, solo lo hacía por el dinero y tome ventaja del hecho de que al parecer yo y su hermana somos idénticas por lo que me hice pasar por ella para ponerlo a pelear de nuestra parte, al final termino salvándome la vida varias veces por lo que no pude seguir con la mentira y le dije la verdad. Para mi sorpresa él ya lo sabía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y cuando le pregunte qué porque seguía de mi bando no me quiso contestar, solo me dijo que no me separara de su lado, después de eso ambos volvimos con Yen Sid y hasta ahora no se sus razones- Lesly no pudo contenerse y soltó uno de sus "awwwww" exclamando de que era muy tierno mientras Yami lo negaba, luego de esto Yami dijo unas últimas palabras –lo que te quiero decir con esto es que no hagas caso a las intenciones de los hombres, son todos unos idiotas despreocupados, tu solo diviértete y se feliz, ¿está bien?- al escuchar esto Lesly sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rex y Darkus se dirigieron al techo un rato, Rex le dijo – ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto?- a lo que Darkus respondió –sí, tan pronto como pueda entrare en uno de sus portales y buscare a Melody por mi cuenta, solo quiero que les digas a los demás para que no se preocupen- Rex soltó una leve risa y subiendo la cabeza dijo –no lo hare idiota- a lo que Darkus replico algo exaltado como siempre -¿¡no puedes siquiera cumplirme eso!?- y Rex respondió negando con la cabeza –no, porque yo iré contigo, no creo que un cabezota como tu logre algo, sin contar de que no conoces nada de sus instalaciones mientras que yo si- Darkus rio a carcajadas y golpeo a Rex en el hombro algo fuerte diciendo –miren quien es el idiota ahora, ni se te ocurra dejar a Yami tan rápido- al escuchar esto Rex solo quedo callado mientras pensaba –no, esta vez no dejare ir lo que me importa por estupidez mía… perdona Miyuki…-

Después de eso todos fueron a dormir hasta el siguiente día.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO X-**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO XI: LAZO DE LLAMAS-**

Al momento de salir el sol todos se reunieron en las afueras de la torre de Yen Sid alistado para la batalla que sería la última.

Lesly, porque siempre se quedaba dormida, fue la última en salir con su típica cara de zombi en busca de cerebros que tuvo todos y cada uno de los días durante nuestro entrenamiento con el maestro Eraqus –hasta que al fin te dio el placer de despertarte "enana durmiente"- le dije un poco desesperado por la cantidad de tiempo que nos dejó esperando a lo que me devolvió una sonrisa con la lengua afuera mientras decía –no fue tanto- e Ignis le dijo muy calmadamente –son las doce del mediodía…- en ese instante Darkus interrumpió la conversación, ya enojado, diciendo –si si si, muy bonito y todo ahora vámonos antes de que me desespere y acabe con la organización yo solo- y Rex agrego –sí, vámonos antes de que la cabeza de Darkus explote por su ego- y esto hizo que todos nos riéramos bastante fuerte menos Darkus que estaba enojado pidiendo pelea a Rex el cual solo lo ignoro.

-bueno chicos, antes de partir me gustaría decirles algunas palabras- dijo Ignis y en ese momento Yami susurro unas pequeñas palabras –ahí viene otro de sus discursos "motivadores"…-, Ignis escucho eso pero, porque conocía como era Yami y sus comentarios, simplemente la ignoro mientras continuaba su diciendo lo que quería decir –esta batalla será bastante dura, ya que estos adversarios, comparados con los demás que estábamos acostumbrados a enfrentar, son de una clase bastante mayor y más para ustedes dos José y Lesly que ni siquiera fue hace mucho que obtuvieron su marca de maestro y solo se están envolviendo cada vez más en asuntos mayores, así que si quieren retirarse de esta guerra lo pueden hacer, nadie los culpara y mucho menos serán vistos como cobardes ni nada por el estilo- Lesly y yo al escuchar estas palabras alzamos bien alto la mirada y con una sonrisa de emoción en nuestras bocas dijimos muy seguros –¡claro que pelearemos!-. Ignis, al escuchar estas palabras, nos sonrió alegremente y culmino diciendo –bueno, está decidido, lo importante no es acabarlos a todos sino regresar aquí con vida… así que… ¡a pelear!-

Todos invocamos nuestras llaves espada y algunos nos separamos ya que los miembros de la Organización XIII estaban actuando en diferentes locaciones. Ignis se dirigió hacia villa crepúsculo, donde Xaima lo estaba esperando en la torre del reloj; Yami se fue al mundo de nunca jamás a enfrentarse contra Xukim; Rex y Darkus decidieron ir juntos a ciudad de paso para combatir a Xaraki y Roixul mientras que Lesly y yo nos dirigimos hacia un mundo llamado jardín radiante donde un incorpóreo aun sin mostrar su cara y otra incorpórea de pelo largo y amarillo y con los ojos de color café la cual nunca habíamos visto ni siquiera yo, en mis tiempos de incorpóreo en el mundo inexistente.

Ignis, al encontrarse con Xaima, aun sin ella haberse quitado la capucha de su rostro, este ya sabía que se trataba de ella y por lo mismo le pidió que se dejara ver a lo que Xaima accedió dejando ver su rostro. Era exactamente el mismo rostro de la persona más amada por Ignis, cada rasgo, cada mínimo y delicado detalle eran pertenecientes a la Maia que Ignis recordaba. Esto hizo sacar unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad a Ignis y dijo –Maia… ¿Por qué haces esto?, ven con nosotros nuevamente- Xaima no respondió nada e invoco sus piernas y brazos metálicos colocándose en posición de pelea diciendo –no sé quién es Maia pero mi misión es acabar contigo Maestro Ignis- y dio un salto y cayó hacia Ignis con una patada en picada pero Ignis dio un salto hacia atrás haciendo que Xaima chocara con el suelo provocando un gran cráter debido a su gran poder. Ignis le apunto con su llave espada lanzando varias esferas de fuego que explotaron al impactar con ella. Al disiparse el humo no había nadie pero detrás de Ignis se encontraba Xaima que lo golpeo con su codo en la espalda de Ignis haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Ignis aprovechó la altitud para crear dos círculos mágicos, uno delante y otro detrás de él. Usando el circulo que se encontraba a sus espaldas lanzo una ráfaga de fuego para impulsarse y traspasar el que se encontraba delante el cual lo rodeo con un manto de llamas dándole la forma de un ave fénix en picada dirigiéndose hacia Xaima la cual tomo una gran roca con sus manos y se la lanzo para usarla como escudo pero esta fue traspasada fácilmente por la técnica de Ignis y terminando colisionando con Xaima generando una gran explosión de fuego.

En medio de la explosión Xaima salió, llena de humo por las quemaduras, con un gran salto y rápidamente tomando distancia. Después las llamas fueron absorbidas por Ignis, que se encontraba aun dentro de la explosión, y canalizadas en la punta de su llave espada para luego dispararle una esfera de fuego concentrado, Pero cuando este llego hacia Xaima está la desvió simplemente con su mano. Ignis, al notar que Xaima comenzó a verse extraña, se posición rápidamente en posición de pelea sin bajar la guardia.

Xaima comenzó a ser cubierta por un aura amarillenta y a su vez pequeños rayos comenzaron a rodearla. Luego levanto la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo –eres el primero que me hace llegar a estos límites, ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder- después de decir eso Ignis parpadeo y esto basto para que Xaima ya haya desaparecido de su campo de visión y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba a su lado derecho lanzándole una patada con energía eléctrica. Ignis intento bloquear el ataque pero fue muy rápido para él y lo mando a volar. Xaima se colocó en la dirección donde Ignis fue mandado y lo golpeo con un uppercut haciendo que vuele varios metros hacia arriba y con la misma velocidad de antes se colocó encima de Ignis nuevamente y juntando ambas manos concentro una gran cantidad de electricidad y lo golpeo en el estómago por lo que colisiono en el suelo dejando un gran cráter en este para luego caer, comenzar a quitarse el polvo y con una cara un poco insegura dijo –No sé qué hacías en mis recuerdos, pero ya no importa. Misión completada- y se fue caminando.

En eso se levantó un gran pilar de fuego en donde se encontraba Ignis y este salió caminando portando un manto hecho de llamas azules y su llave espada imbuida por las mismas llamas azules y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dijo –veo que aún hay esperanzas de que Maia siga en ti, si no fuera así no te hubieras contenido en aquel último golpe- esto hizo que Xaima se quedara sorprendida al ver la gran cantidad de poder que Ignis escondía y le dijo -¿Qué si me acuerdo de ti?, ¡son solo recuerdos vacíos para una persona sin corazón… para una "nada" como yo!- Ignis al escuchar esto se enojó un poco y grito -¡tú eres Maia!, la persona más importante para mí y por esto mismo me asegurare de hacer que regreses conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear muy seriamente por varios minutos, Ignis recibiendo los veloces ataques de Xaima y está siendo quemada por las llamas azules de Ignis hasta que ambos quedaron casi exhaustos por la batalla.

-¿te parece si terminamos esto de una vez por todas?- le dijo Ignis a Xaima dispuesto a darlo el todo por el todo a lo que esta sonrió segura de sí misma y de sus capacidades para luego cubrir sus brazos completos con una gran maza eléctrica mientras que sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos diciendo en voz baja –susurro relampagueante…- e Ignis le apunto con su mano concentrando tanto fuego azul hasta crear una esfera parecida a una súper nova pero en una versión miniatura y con una sonrisa en sus labios exclamo -¡Súper nova!-. Xaima salto en dirección hacia Ignis con una tremenda velocidad dispuesta a terminar todos e Ignis disparo su esfera a toda velocidad.

Al Xaima chocar con la súper nova de Ignis se creó una gran explosión ligando el trueno con el fuego hasta que la súper nova de Ignis exploto generando un gigantesco pilar de llamas azules pero de este salió Xaima llena de electricidad en todo su cuerpo como una flecha hacia Ignis con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro pero justamente frente a ella ya estaba Ignis sosteniendo su llave espada de forma al revés y cortándola en el pecho con esta haciendo que Xaima cayera al suelo derrotada e Ignis a su lado parado mientras derramaba un mar de lágrimas –je… al final me ganaste como siempre lo has hecho Ignis…- dijo Xaima muy forzosamente por la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, esto hizo que Ignis se sorprendiera y rápidamente se girara para verla aun con lágrimas derramando a cantaros por su rostro y dijo -¿Maia?, ¿recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?- Xaima le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía algunas palabras –siempre fuiste un llorón Ignis, recuerda que ahora tienes un equipo que proteger… así que no te preocupes… por mi…- el cuerpo de Xaima comenzó a desintegrarse con algunas luces amarillentas saliendo de su cuerpo. En eso Ignis la tomo en sus brazos muy fuertes diciendo –No te mueras Maia, quédate aquí conmigo, no quiero que te separes de mi nuevamente… ¡no quiero!- un poco antes de que Xaima se desintegrara completamente dijo con su último aliento mirando a Ignis a los ojos –no seas tonto… siempre estaré contigo…- hasta que se desintegro completamente dejando a Ignis de rodillas, con un vacío en su corazón mientras lloraba y lloraba. Luego se levantó y limpiándose las lágrimas dijo muy decidido –está bien Maia… esta vez los protegeré a todos...-

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO XI-**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Distortion**_

**-CAPITULO XII: LA BATALLA DE YAMI-**

Yami estaba en una isla llena de vegetación la cual se encontraba en el mundo de nunca jamás justo frente a Xukim para enfrentarse una vez más.

-¿lista para que te de una paliza nuevamente?- le dijo Xukim a Yami con una cara de superioridad haciendo aparecer su libro de hechizos, mientras que Yami invoco su espada lanza oscura y dándole varios giros en el aire se colocó en posición de pelea diciendo –esta vez no será igual que la última vez-

Yami salto hacia Xukim atacando con su lanza pero esta extendió su mano haciendo aparecer un escudo mágico cubriendo el ataque de Yami, luego alzo su mano y al bajarla cayeron varios rayos hacia Yami pero está justo antes del impacto dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a correr alrededor buscando un punto para atacar hasta que se posiciono detrás de Xukim y nuevamente probo un ataque directo pero esta vez dio un gran salto para atacar desde arriba –¿en serio crees que cambiara el resultado?- Xukim solo se volteo y le lanzo una estaca de rocas que paso a través de Yami pero esta era solo una ilusión que desapareció. Xukim estaba desorientada buscando la ubicación de Yami pero esta apareció frente a ella y moviendo su lanza hacia arriba genero un pequeño corte en el pecho de Xukim gracias a una finta que esta había dado hacia atrás justo antes del impacto.

Xukim siguió tomando distancia mientras ingeniaba una estrategia pero en una de sus fintas hacia atrás piso una mina explosiva que Yami había colocado anteriormente la cual exploto. Yami se acercó caminando mientras decía –no creas que soy la misma que antes, ahora peleo en serio- cuando el humo se dispersó Xukim no se encontraba en este y del cielo cayeron cientos de agujas heladas, Yami intento cubrirse de todas usando su lanza pero no pudo y muchas de estas conectaron con su cuerpo dejándola algo lastimada. En el cielo bajo Xukim sentada en el aire levitando –tampoco creas que soy una simple debilucha- dijo luego de alzar su mano creando varias esferas de fuego mientras continuaba diciendo –ahora muere- y las esferas atacaron a Yami creando una gran pilar de llamas. Después de unos segundos este pilar se congelo completamente para luego romperse saliendo Yami portando una llave espada que parecía estar hecha de cristal de color azul claro. Xukim estaba sorprendida porque sus datos decía que Yami no era portadora de la llave espada, solo una guerrera común así que dijo – ¿Qué demonio es esto?, tú no eres una portadora, solo eres una humana común y corriente- a lo que Yami respondió –"polvo de diamante", es el nombre de mi llave espada la cual la he tenido en secreto de todos desde el día que la pude invocar por primera vez. No quiero hacer que Rex recuerde más a Miyuki conmigo, por eso yo nunca la había usado, pero aquí nadie lo sabrá porque te venceré- y la apunto con su llave espada.

Xukim se rio un poco mientras bajaba y al tocar el suelo cerro su libro de hechizos el cual se quemó en unas llamas de colores distintos y se extendieron por todo su cuerpo hasta que se apagaron, Xukim no tenía ninguna quemadura y la única diferencia eran sus ojos, los cuales habían perdido las iris y solo se veía su globo ocular. Yami sintió una presencia extraña emanando de Xukim por lo que decidió mantenerse a raya hasta saber más acerca de este ligero cambio en ella.

En un instante Xukim había desaparecido pero en su lugar aparecieron varias imágenes de ella rodeando a Yami las cuales la apuntaron y lanzaron ráfagas de viento creando un pequeño tornado cortante alrededor de Yami haciéndola volar por los aires a esta. Mientras estaba en las alturas Yami concentro su poder en su llave espada y moviéndola hacia Xukim se crearon muchas espinas de hielo que destruyeron a todos los clones, después se giró en frente al cielo y lanzando un rayo cubrió este con nubes las cuales comenzaron a nevar, Luego miro hacia Xukim exclamando con una sonrisa en sus labios -¡este es el fin!- y se impulsó hacia ella mientras los copos de nieve formaban una gran lanza de hielo en la punta de su llave espada atravesando a Xukim en el pecho.

Justo antes de cantar victoria la Xukim que había atravesado no era nada más y nada menos que una copia la cual se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Al ver que aun la batalla no había acabado Yami no bajo ni un segundo la guardia exclamando -¿¡donde estas Xukim!?- en ese momento esta apareció detrás de Yami y colocando su mano en el estómago de esta se acercó a su oído y muy suavemente le susurro –justo aquí jeje- creando un cristal dejando a Yami en un cristal que imposibilitaba el que se moviera y con sus últimas fuerzas esta dijo –rayos… lo siento Rex, supongo que no pude ser tan fuerte…-

Xukim cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente su iris había vuelto a su sitio, luego abrió un portal y entrando junto con el cristal en el que tenía atrapada a Yami dijo –captura completada, con esto podremos tener nuevamente al último portador del clan de los invocadores y nuestro mercenario colector de corazones, Rex jejeje-

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO XII-**


	14. Especial Navideño

_**Distortion**_

**-ANTES DE COMENZAR-**

Esta semana decidí no escribir el capítulo correspondiente de Distortion. En cambio decidí escribir este capítulo especial por las festividades. Espero que les guste

**-CAPITULO ESPECIAL: NOCHE NAVIDEÑA-**

Ya era 24 de diciembre, día de noche buena y víspera de navidad. Todos estábamos juntos en una fiesta que se celebrara en tierra de partida.

Yami jalaba a Rex para bailar un poco aunque este se negaba a hacerlo diciendo –por última vez Yami, no voy a bailar, no sé cómo hacerlo y no me interesa- mientras que Yami le respondía aun jalándolo del brazo –oh vamos Rex, es víspera de navidad, deja florecer ese espíritu navideño un rato-

Darkus llego usando un suéter, tejido por Melody, bastante navideño donde estaba bordado un dibujo de él y Melody abrazándose con ropa de Santa Claus. Por supuesto, todos nos reímos bastante alto mientras el moría de la vergüenza pero se negó a quitárselo ya que fue un regalo por la persona más querida de él, Melody.

Ignis se puso un sombrero navideño y un suéter color verde para celebrar las festividades. Llego junto a Maia tomados de las manos, lo que despertó la curiosidad de todos haciendo a Ignis ponerse bastante rojo mientras que Maia parecía muy feliz de estar juntos.

Eraqus, Yen Sid y Xehanort se mantuvieron sentados, cada uno con una copa de vino, mientras veían a los jóvenes disfrutar las festividades. –verlos tan llenos de vida me hace recordar nuestros tiempos de juventud- dijo Eraqus dando un pequeño sorbo al vino, luego Yen Sid se rio un poco mientras se acariciaba la barba diciendo –jeje, cuando cierro los ojos nos puedo ver aun peleando contra esos sin corazones con nuestras llaves espada- y Xehanort agrego –podríamos haber seguido en esos tiempos pero ustedes decidieron demitir de las aventuras- luego de escuchar esas palabras Eraqus vio a los chicos y dando un fuerte respiro dijo –nuestro tiempo paso, ahora solo nos queda guiar a los nuevos chicos- esto hizo que Yen Sid y Xehanort dieran una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguían con su vino.

En ese momento entro Lesly por la puerta sosteniendo un vaso de ponche mientras gritaba –¡hoy se bebe! Jajajajajaja- y yo la seguía mientras comía unas cuantas galletas de jengibre y pensaba –esta niña está loca…- y luego se me acerco con una botella de vino y un par de vasos con su gran sonrisa inocente, de una vez comprendí lo que quería así que tome la botella y la destape diciendo –ok ok, vamos a beber pero tampoco te pases enana- y ella me respondió –tu tranquilo chaparro, deja de ser tan sobreprotector un día y disfruta la fiesta jajaja. Además, ya tengo dieciocho jeje lo que significa que tengo edad para beber- al escuchar esto le jale una mejilla y mirándola a los ojos le dije –puedes tener ochenta pero para mí seguirás siendo una enana, pero ya vamos a beber jeje- y comenzamos a beber vino mientras festejábamos con los demás.

Al llegar las doce de la media noche tocaron la puerta e Ignis fue a ver quiénes eran. Eran los demás miembros de la Organización XII Xaraki, Roixul, Xukim y Ryxter los cuales trajeron una caja de cervezas y también entraron a la fiesta.

Rex, al ver a Roixul entrar, fue con él y le dijo –esta vez te voy a ganar Roixul y demostrare de una vez por todas que soy más fuerte que tu- y este le contesto -¿estás seguro?, pues vamos, la competencia final de nuestra rivalidad- ambos se miraron fijamente y luego tomaron cada uno un tarro de cerveza y se sentaron a ver quién podía beber más.

Xukim se acercó a Yami mientras Rex hacia su competencia y le susurro –tu novio es muy lindo jeje, cuidado que te lo puedo quitar- esto hizo a Yami entrar en celos y con voz de niña malcriada le dijo – ¡ni te creas que te dejare hacerlo!- al escuchar esto Xukim solo se quedó viendo a Yami por un par de minutos y esta se puso totalmente roja y se exalto diciendo -¡Y NO ES MI NOVIO!- lo que hizo a Xukim reírse mucho.

Ryxter y Xaraki se tomaron las cosas un poco más calmadas y solo disfrutaron de la fiesta sin hacer locuras, hasta que Darkus reto a Xaraki a un juego de boxeo dando como resultado una paliza inmensa por parte de Darkus que se hacía llamar "el mejor jugador de todos". –hasta la vista señor "maestro" jajajaja- le dijo Xaraki haciendo a Darkus entrar en uno de sus berrinches de enojo.

Lesly, con su vaso en mano, solo se reía junto a mí de todas las locuras que se hacían en la fiesta hasta que Ignis nos jugó una broma por decirlo así. Coloco un muérdago encima de nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta y después unos momentos grito -¡Oigan todos, José y Lesly están debajo de un muérdago!- al escuchar esto primero mire para arriba junto a Lesly por reacción y luego nos miramos a lo que me puso bastante rojo mientras todos nos veían esperando que Lesly y yo nos besáramos. A mí no me gusta tomar la iniciativa en algo que puede enojar a la otra persona por lo que me quede quieto sin hacer nada hasta que Lesly dijo –una tradición es una tradición- y se me acerco un poco y terminamos por besarnos frente a todos mientras yo me ponía tan rojo como un tomate. Luego del beso me aleje un poco y vi a Lesly la cual se estaba riendo y le pregunte un poquitín exaltado -¿¡de que te ríes enana!?- y me dijo aun riéndose –de tu cara jajajaja, estas bastante rojo de la vergüenza- al escuchar esas palabras solo me cruce de brazos mirando hacia él un lado y le dije -¿así que este era tu plan?- a lo que respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y por enojo le termine jalando bastante las mejillas.

El resto de la noche fue una completa locura, pero todos nos la pasamos bien juntos mientras nos divertíamos entre carcajadas y alegrías hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y me fui a la azotea a mirar el cielo oscuro y Lesly me siguió con dos vasos de vino. Uno para cada uno y comenzamos a charlar.

-oye enana, estuve pensando últimamente, ¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando los que dejamos en nuestro mundo?- esto la hizo pensar un poco y luego se recostó cara arriba diciendo –mami seguramente está preocupada por mí todavía, mis hermanos deben de estar de rumba y mis amigos lo más probable que estén tirados en alguna calle por tanto alcohol jajajaja- eso ultimo me hizo reír un poco y luego mire hacia arriba y dije –es extraño estos días sin las personas con las que crecimos… ¿pero sabes? De todas las personas creo que eres con la que más me gusta pasar mis navidades… y me gustaría que siempre fuese así… estar siempre contigo- dije eso ultimo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me puse bastante rojo y mire hacia atrás pero Lesly ya se había quedado dormida, por eso me sentí un poco aliviado pero a la vez ignorado. La cargue en mis brazos viéndola dormir y no pude evitar pensar –se ve tan tierna dormida, no parece la loca desenfrenada de siempre jeje-.

Después de eso la deje en su cuarto, pero antes de salir mire para todos lados y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente dije –Feliz navidad, Lesly-. Luego salí apagando las luces y Lesly abrió los ojos susurrando algo feliz –Feliz navidad José…-

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL-**


End file.
